


A Bowl of Strawberries

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Characters will be added as story progresses, Don't be fooled when Fili says 'no sex', Experienced Fili, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prostitute in training Kili, Teaching, Underage - Freeform, Underage Smoking, tags will be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili, a prostitute in training, is taken under the wing of Fili, an experienced escort. Fili's supposed to teach him the dirtiest, filthiest ways of sex, but perhaps something beyond that will spark in their time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you want Fili to teach Kili? Shoot me a comment, and I'll see it done!

“It's like acting. You ever been in a play or something like that?”

Kili nearly gaped at the question. How was acting anything like... like _this?_ How could anything come so close as to even _compare_ as to something like this?

“Dumb question.” The man waved his hand nonchalantly, dismissing the oddity. “A boy like you would do well in theater, I think if you stuck your paw in deep enough you'd find you have some talent.”

The man liked his metaphors, that was the first thing Kili noticed about him, in fact, even before noticing his brilliantly-blond hair or those eery gray eyes that seemed to nearly stare into the core of his soul.

“Um.”

“Oh shit, am I rambling again? Damn, you really have to stop me when I stop rambling. Rule number one, if your customer starts to get talky- no, actually, forget that, some people need to vent. Rule number one, if your customer starts to babble, let them. It's good for their mind.”

“Do I, uh,” Kili gulped. “Do I still stop you?”

“Yeah, completely.” Blondie nodded, crossing his muscled arms. “Enough about that, though, I need to run a few things by you before we get started. Take a seat.”

Kili forced his head to bob into a nod as he obeyed his mentor's second command. He sat down at the very edge of the bed, more leaning against it than sitting. He felt squirmish under the other man's gaze. Despite being alone in a pristine apartment bedroom, he felt like a million pairs of eyes were gawking right at him.

“You're not eighteen.” The man stated, more of a statement than a question, but Kili still felt the need to affirm it.

“Right.” He nodded again, trying to ease himself into a comfort of relaxation; he knew he wouldn't get far, but it was worth an attempt. This was the wrong person to seem jittery in front of.

The man clicked his tongue, tipping his head side to side as if thinking hard. “Alright. That's fine, I mean, that's actually good. It gives us time. How much time?”

Kili jumped. What did he mean. “What?”

“Oh, sorry, bad wording. How long until you're a legal?”

A legal. Put aloud, it sounds like  _illegal_ . That's something Kili's been since he was nearly fifteen.

“A few months.” Kili pried his eyes away and focused on the desk in the opposite corner of the room. The man didn't like that, he supposed, because he snapped his fingers. Startled, Kili looked back to him.

“Don't fade out on me.” He frowned. “Pay attention."

  
“Sorry, um, s-sir.”

Kili wanted to curl up into a ball. Had he seriously just used the word  _sir?_ What sort of whelp was he? Nobody used the term  _sir_ anymore, unless you were paid to.

The man laughed at that – actually laughed – and shook his head. “No no, please, none of that. Fili, remember?”

Oh, right. That was his name. Kili didn't know how he could have forgotten a name so similar to his own; but then again, he had met a whole lot of people recently, what with his new... career interest.

The mental image of those words made him cringe, and a bitter taste flooded his mouth. This, by far, was  _not_ his ideal  _career interest_ , but he knew – damn did he know – that there were worse.

The idea of prostitution hit Kili at a rather interesting age of sixteen. He had toyed with the idea in his mind for quite some time – at first, he thought it was an entirely and utterly ridiculous and downright  _bad_ idea, but then as time went on, as money grew thin and his grades turned sour, this devilish idea grew more and more divine.

His thoughts took minds of their own. He began to subtly ask around, friends or coworkers that may or may not have had a personal hand in the repertoire. Two weeks later he was slipped a piece of paper with a name and an address scribbled down, and, half a month later, he found himself here: in a lovely apartment bedroom splashed with colors of white and daisy with frothy pillows and plush blankets and languid furniture.

There were worse places to be.

He was not turning a trick. Not right now. He was too young, legally speaking, and mostly, he hadn't been trained.

When the word  _training_ had first slipped casually from his coworker's lips, Kili felt his mouth run dry. He had never even considered training, but it all made sense now. One does not simply  _become_ an escort overnight; lessons are needed.

_Don't worry about it,_ his coworker, Bard, had soothed him,  _it's completely normal, completely safe. If you decide you don't care much for the job, there's nothing to worry about. You can drop out any time you like._

Those words were comforting, in the very least. This wasn't a _requirement_ , there was no damn sworn oath he had to swear, there was no gun pointed to his head; this was just a job. A _career choice._ A topic he had selected, and now it was up to his new boss to help break him in a little, ease the way.

… damn it, did he really have to think of it like that?

This man here, standing right in front of him, a mere four inches taller than him, was his boss. Teacher. This was who was going to show and educate him in the ways of learning to satisfy the needs of others. It all sounded quite nice when it was put like that, so that's what Kili thought of it as. Helping people. Giving them what they want.

“I remember.” Kili nodded, pushing back his hair behind his ears. It was an anxious habit he had picked up over months of nerve-wracking scenarios. He decided to try pretending that his heart _wasn't_ about to pump right out of his chest in sheer terror.

Kili wished Fili would sit down. At the desk, maybe, or at the opposite side of the bed. Not next to him. Anywhere but next to him. But no, he stood there, gentle eyes watching him carefully, as if looking for any sign of distress. Those eyes must be blind, because Kili knew he was shaking like a leaf.

Maybe he was looking for something else.

“No sex until you're eighteen.”

Fili's voice was so firm it nearly surprised Kili. He nodded stupidly. This he knew. He had been taught this since middle school. His father, a solid Catholic, had ordered him not to so much as look at a girl's tits until he was wedded to her. His mother merely shrugged and told him to use a condom.

“No sex until when?” Fili's eyebrow arched, and Kili cursed himself silently. Was he supposed to give some sort of 'yes, Fili', 'no, Fili' to every damn comment he made?

“Eighteen.” He responded, adding no emotion to his face or voice.

“Just making sure you were listening. Boys your age, their minds start to wander at the simplest words.”

Well, he wasn't wrong.

Fili examined his nails. “Every sexual act you carry out until age of consent will be supervised by me or anyone of my direct choosing. Basically,” He glanced up at him. “I'll be the one you're learning on, and that'll be it unless I say otherwise.”

Kili blinked.

“Do you have a question for me?”

Kili paused.

Fili continued politely, “If you've got a question, I'm really the best one for it.”

_What the hell got you into this business?_ Was what Kili really wanted to ask, but what came out was, “Does that count for oral sex?”

“Yes.” Fili stretched his arms and yawned widely. “Also, ugh-” He rubbed his eyes, drowsiness quite evident. “-sorry. I'll give you your own copy of the key here, and this is where we'll meet up every day or so for at least a couple hours. Make sure to take a shower at least an hour before you come, make _sure_ your hands are clean. Remember, clean hands and nails are a sign of an attentive lover.” He yawned again.

“Am I borin' you?” Kili blurted out, his fingernails digging into the fabric of the rumpling bedsheets beneath his hands. “I-I can go.”

“Of course you can, if you want.” Was the easy answer. “But no, you're not boring me.”

“Look,” Kili began, shifting his weight so he was a bit more comfortable on the bed he was perched at. “I know all the legalities, I promise. My dad was a fuckin' lawyer, for Christ's sake, I hear the war stories all the time.”

“Your pa's a lawyer,” Fili marveled. “Hell of a business to worm yourself into, knowing that.”

“Yeah. Well.” Kili's voice turned icy.

“Hey hey,” Fili's eyes grew a bit wide and he held up his hands in offer or surrender. “Don't worry about it, okay? This whole place is knitted by broken families and starving siblings and all that.”

Kili actually found the gall to roll his eyes. “There ain't no sob story here,  _Fili,_ I promise. It's just me.”

“It's just you.” Fili repeated.

“It's just me.” Kili firmly put. “You're getting no orphan story from me, pal.”

“That,” Fili pointed a finger at him, his lips pointed into a smirk. “That right there, I like that.”

Kili was rather taken aback, and he blinked away his courage. “What?”

“That confidence I saw, that's a nice trait.” Fili lowered his hand, and that smirk grew into a grin. “Not a lotta kids your age have that, and when I see it, I like it. Don't drop that on me, okay?”

“I don't think I get it.”

“Lesson two.” Fili nudged off his sneakers. “Confidence is the fucking _key,_ okay? And I'm not just saying that.” He poked one finger into the center of Kili's chest, and his big brown eyes stared up at him as he went on, “Customers can't get enough of the ones that are confident in their own bodies. I see so many – _too_ many – good workers go to waste because they can't find pride in their own selves. You love yourself, they'll love you. It doesn't matter what you look like, what you're even trying to do; get a job, give a presentation, getting a good _fuck_ – it's the same everywhere you go.”

Kili sat there, stunned into silence at his speech. All he could croak was a weak, “Really?”

“Definitely.” Fili pulled away, and his grin returned. It was more relaxed this time, and he actually sat down on the bed. Not too close within Kili's personal space, but close enough where Kili momentarily mistook this as a casual conversation between old friends. “Damn. It's about time I see someone who likes themselves.”

Kili's mind was practically running backwards. “But this- wait- hold it.”

Fili was patient.

“You said- uh. But isn't this the place to _be_ if you're all that confident and sexy and the like?” Kili fumbled with his words. “You're selling your body, for fuck's sake, don't you want to make what you're selling look damn good so you _get_ customers?”

Fili seemed to weight the answers. “I see where you're coming from. I guess you used to watch a lot of movies or porn or something because ninety percent of the time, that's not true.”

“Oi, I don't watch-”

“Shuddup, everyone does. Like I said before, Ki, it's all acting. What you see there, here, anywhere, it's all fake. It's mask, kid, and some girls and boys alike have learned to strengthen that mask, but there are still weak spots where it slips through. You can see it sometimes, in their eyes or in their words. They're _paid_ to look good, to fuck good, so they'll comply. But none of it's real. My job,” He leaned back. “Is to either strap on that mask so damn tight that even _they_ think they're confident, or, in your case, solidify the real, raw talent you already have. And boy, do I have my work cut out for me.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Nuh-uh, thank _you_.”

Kili's head was filled to the brim with his words. He had talent?  _ Raw _ talent, even? Uncut and just ready to be sliced and diced and served into perfection? That made him seem to sit up a little straighter. That sounded good. Damn good.

“I like you, kid.” Fili said finally with a nod. “I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

Kili could only nod. He knew those empty words weren't true, he probably used them with all of his other trainees. How could he possibly become friends with his mentor? His mentor in, well, sex? It wasn't possible, but he was willing to grin and bear it. Perhaps that would be his mask.

Eye on the prize.

“So are you..” Kili began slowly, mind racing as he attempted to gather his thoughts into a formed sentence.

“What?” Fili prompted, leaning back.

Kili hesitated and shook his head. “Nah, it's nothing. It was a stupid question.”

“Tell me.” Fili ordered. “I know I've heard stupider, believe me.”

Kili nearly blushed. “Are you my pimp?”

Fili howled with laughter, laughter so hard he had to clamp a hand over his mouth as his shoulders shook. Kili groaned and covered his face with his hands, feeling the red stain across his cheeks and throat. “Oh, shut up... It wasn't  _ that _ bad...”

“No,” Fili chortled as the laughter fits died down. “It really was that bad.”

Kili clawed into his scalp, wishing nothing more than to just hide under the bed and be done with it. This was a bad idea, this was such a horrible,  _ terrible _ idea. What was he thinking, that he could just stroll in and be the block's newest and baddest hooker? He felt like a complete idiot.

“Oh man, I think I'm crying.” Fili snickered.

“I get it.” Kili mumbled, picking at the flower embroidered into the sheets. “Jesus, you don't have to make such a big deal out of it.”

“Aw, are you being all shy and emotional on me now?” Fili pushed his shoulder with a smirk, and Kili nearly flinched. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared down at the cream-colored carpet. He was going to punch Bard in the face, that's what he was going to do, first thing tomorrow. This was the worst idea in history.

“Maybe I was wrong, I don't think you even watch porno at all,” Fili sniggered, sitting up a little more. “I'm sorry, Kili, but that's a bit pathetic, don't you think? No offense.”

“It wasn't that bad of a question,” He groaned. “I don't see what the big deal is.”

“Good god, kid, you've got a lot to learn. I've seen idiots, but I haven't seen this. What's wrong with you, eh? Brain-dead or something?”

That did it. Kili's eyes stung with tears and he clasped a hand over his mouth as a soft sob escaped him. He screwed his eyes shut and curled, hugging himself tightly and wishing he had never stepped foot outside of his house that day.

He was crying. Holy fuck, he was actually crying in front of his mentor, his  _ boss. _ He was far beyond the point of anger. He was breaking down and apart, his entire body quaking with sobs.

“That's it,” Fili's voice was soft to Kili's ear and he froze.

“I'm sorry, Kili,” Fili went on gently, ever so gently, and he felt a tender embrace of a warm body around his own.

“It was a test,” Came the quiet voice as Fili rubbed his back slowly. “I never liked it. I hate it, actually, but it's necessary.”

Kili didn't move. Fili was touching him now, actually massaging his back slowly as if he meant something to him. Shakily, he wiped away the wetness from his cheeks and turned up to him. Fili offered an apologetic smile, eyes soft with his regret.

“What sort of fucked up test is that?” Kili choked out, winding his arms tighter around himself. “That- w-what the hell is _wrong_ with you?”

“Listen, I'll explain it. Don't be mad, Kili, you're too nice.” Fili went on, his hand still rubbing circles into Kili's spine. “You can tell a lot about someone, especially their past, just by pushing their buttons and seeing which one does the trick. Listen now, don't get upset, but I embarrassed you on purpose. When you didn't show much reaction to me just laughing about it, I figured out you were quite used to people laughing at things you say.”

Kili swallowed thickly, but didn't interrupt as Fili continued, “Then I tried the bully approach, pushed you around a bit, made fun of what you were directly doing. You started to curl in on yourself, so I got the idea you weren't exactly popular on the playground as a child, at least not in a good way. Then, I tried the 'mean-girls' tactic. As expected, because it only mostly works with chicks, you didn't show much sign to be bothered with the 'no offense, but-'.”

Kili felt limp and sick. How much did he just give away about himself just by reacting to a series of reactions?

“Finally,” Fili's voice grew a bit quieter. “The worst-case scenario. I really was hoping to myself you wouldn't have any sort of reaction to the last one, but it hurt to see that you did.”

“What's that _give away_ , huh?” Kili forced a scowl. “That you're an intolerable prick, selfish beyond words and just a total _asshole?_ ”

“Comes with the job, I guess.” Fili smiled, but it was grim. “So, Kili. Who was it?”

“Who was what?” Kili swallowed hard.

“Who did you almost lose?” Fili asked gently, his hand stilling upon his shoulder. “Was it a sibling? A friend, maybe?”

Kili said nothing for several moments. He sat there, stunned, without words or barely any thought. This Fili was something completely different. Something he had never seen.

Kili, without even realizing it, had nearly spilled out that entire sob story he swore he didn't have.

“My mum,” He whispered, his voice cracked and wavering. “She... she was in a bad wreck. Coma for two weeks. I... I-I...” Fili gave an encouraging squeeze of his shoulder, and Kili bowed his head and clenched his jaw. “No one really thought she was going to make it. I had to go to school every fuckin' day for two weeks knowing that my mother was in a hospital, dying, and there was nothing I could do about it.”

“Oh, Kili...” Fili murmured, his thumb massaging small ovals into the back of his shoulder. “I'm so sorry. That must have been truly awful.”

“I'd never felt more helpless in my entire life. I got screwed up. I got low. I did things I wish today that I hadn't have done.” Kili scrubbed harshly at his eyes. “When she- when she did wake up... it was a fuckin' miracle. My dad thinks it was some act of god or something.” He gave a short and haughty laugh. “He went to church every Sunday starting afterwards.”

“But that's so wonderful, she's okay.” Fili added lightly, “That's truly great, Kili. I can't even begin to imagine what sort of things were going through your head... man.” He shook his head in disbelief. “I don't think I could have done it. You're strong, kid, you really are.”

Kili couldn't say anything. It hurt so bad just to think back on it, but for some reason, it felt good to get it off of his chest. It had been buried deep within him for so long he tried to pretend it was just some bad dream, but Fili made him remember that it was reality. He thought recalling it would just be salting the wound, but it didn't feel like that at all. Fili said he was strong. He had never thought of it like that before.

Before Kili knew what he was doing, Fili took Kili's left hand in his, firmly yet slowly turning it out.

“What are you-” Kili began, but his voice died out when he realized that Fili was running the tip of his thumb down a line on the underside of his wrist. His words failed him, but he knew what he was doing.

“Just trying to get a feel for how low you got,” Fili said quietly.

“You ain't gonna find anything there.” Kili stated, pulling back his hand. “I'm not pathetic. One failing life in the family is enough for my dad to worry about. I wasn't about to find an easy way out.”

Fili smiled warmly. “Now there's a good soldier.”

For some reason, those words made Kili smile. It was a bit of a shaky and nervous smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

The two of them sat there in comfortable silence for many minutes. Kili hadn't the faintest idea what was going through Fili's head, but his was alight with a new airy buzz, a high that made him feel a hundred pounds lighter.

“I'm going to get you a different tutor, how does that sound?” Fili's words broke the silence, so smoothly that Kili nearly missed them. His head yanked over to him in surprise, stammering out, “W-wait, why?”

“It'll be more comfortable for you, I think. I didn't mean for this first lesson to go, um,” He coughed. “Quite so uneasily. These trainings aren't meant for friendship and fun, it's for work. It's not that I didn't want to speak to you or get to know you, but I think getting someone else might help you out more. The last thing I want to do is to make this awkward.”

“Awkward how?” Kili asked uncertainly.

“I wouldn't want one lesson to be talking about your mother and then the next I'm teaching you how to give a blow job, I mean, that just can't be professional.” Fili grinned, but Kili's broke into blatant laughter at his blunt words.

“Who the fuck says it has to be professional? I would want to learn from a friend rather than a _boss_ , wouldn’t you?” Kili's grin came easy, and he found those words were backed up quite solidly by truth. “I mean, we can be friends, right? That won't be awkward or anything?”

Fili opened his mouth to respond, but seemed to consider it after a moment. “I mean... it's not normal. I, for one, was trained by a complete stranger.”

“And how did that go?” Kili couldn't resist asking. He felt so much more at ease with Fili, in ways he didn't know possible. For a man that knew how to have him quivering and crying in his hands, Fili was surprisingly easy to speak with.

“Oh, that's a sob story for another time.” Fili winked, and Kili rolled his eyes. “Listen, dimwit, I think the best option right now is for me to stick with you, like it or not.”

“Ah-hah, there's that lovely confidence I see.”

“That being said,” Kili nudged him with the heel of his foot. “I say we get down to business and you teach me exactly the ways of your own. No more pretending to be a dick.”

“I say that's one hell of a plan, and you're on.” Fili's lips curled into a smirk. “Bring your best game tomorrow, kid, because I ain't starting easy.”

 

///

 

“You have no idea how confused I get when you start acting like this.”  
  
Kili had done exactly as Fili had told him yesterday. He had taken a complete and thorough shower, washing his hair not twice, but three times and scraping every inch of grime and probably two layers of skin away in the process. His nails, he didn't forget, were cut, filed, buffed, and shaped. Marveling at his handiwork, Kili wondered if he was a female in a past life.

His hair had been brushed until it shone, combing it right after his shower so it hung straight and glossy. He tied it into a loose ponytail, and got dressed, which proved to be a rather awkward feat. He didn't know what he was supposed to wear. After several tries, he finally landed himself on a short-sleeved rather form-fitting band merch shirt he had bought in his earlier teenage days. Nothing he wouldn't mind tainting. Fading jeans and his worn sneakers were also slipped on.

And now, as Kili sat on the bed on his arse, watching Fili with expecting eyes awaiting hands and mouth, he was a bit confused as to why Fili was eying him like an alien from his place standing at the end of the bed.

“Acting like what?” Kili frowned. “I'm not doing anything.”

“I have never seen a trainee actually _eager_ to get to work.” Fili's eyebrows were raised in his surprise.

“D-don't say it like that, you make me sound like some kind of whore!”

“... Really?”

“Oh, come on, that's not what I meant.” He grumbled. “I'm just not ready for that label yet.”

Fili himself was dressed quite casually. A loose, broad-striped hoodie and dark jeans. Nothing flashy; he could have been going to a movie cinema. He wore his hair in a single braid this time, different from the tight ponytail he bore yesterday. Kili figured it was probably good they weren't matching hairstyles, but he had to admit, he liked the braid.

“Are you a virgin?” Fili asked, one hand languidly lifting to his hip.

“Maybe.”

“Smug,” Fili rolled his eyes. “I'm gonna ignore that and ask again: are you a virgin?”

So he wanted a real answer. This made Kili hesitate. “I, um... yes. Sort of.”

“Sort of.” Fili repeated in a dull tone that ordered for an explanation.

“Well, I've, uh,” Kili fidgeted a bit under Fili's gaze. “Done some stuff. I've never actually gotten naked for anyone, but I've had people touch, um, me. And vice versa.”

“So hand jobs,” Fili worked out slowly. “But the clothes stayed on.”

“B-basically?” Kili ducked his head. It sounded so much more awkward when he had to say it aloud.

“No, no, it's fine.” Fili reassured him. “I've heard of it, it works, it's all good, I was just trying to get a general feel for how comfortable I can guess you to be.”

“And that 'comfort' rate is at about...?”

“Twelve percent.”

Kili squirmed. “Right.”

“It's okay,” Fili soothed him. “Remember what I said about confidence? As long as you have that, that rate is going to shoot sky-high. That being said, what stopped you from continuing? Or were you about to, but you just got interrupted?”

“N-no, I called it off.” Kili mumbled. “It was weird. I went to his house fully expecting to lose my virginity, and I left shaking because I let him touch my dick.”

Fili chuckled. “Hey, I could only imagine how that must seem to you, but don't worry about it. How old were you, anyways?”

“I was a, uh... a sophomore. I was about fifteen.”

“That's pretty young for having sex, I'm not going to lie.” Fili commented with a tone that Kili couldn't quite place. “I'm a bit happy you didn't fuck. I think you would have ended up regretting it.”

“Who _am_ I going to lose my virginity to?” Kili blurted out in a rush.

“Good question. Your first client.” Fili grinned, raising his hands to crack his knuckles. “It'll be fun. You'll get paid for it and everything.” He then popped both elbows.

Kili knew he shouldn't have, he really did, but he shivered in delight at the idea. Finally,  _ finally _ , he would actually loose it. He almost couldn't wait.

“See? There you go again!” Fili exclaimed in amazement. “You do the thing! You get all excited when I mention you having sex.”

“I'm a teenager, what can I say?” Kili groused. “Like you weren't itching to fuck when you were my age.”

“Eh, give or take.”

“Bullshit. All normal kids this age want nothing more than a good romp.”

“Sassy too, what are we going to do with you?” Fili's eyebrow arched and he smirked. “You're going to be a handful for me, aren't you?”

“You can damn bet so.” Kili licked his lips. He hadn't forgotten what he came for, why he came back.

That smirk on Fili's face turned sly and devious. “You seem to have something on your mind, care to share with the class?”

“Just ready to get to the lesson,” Kili rolled his shoulders casually. “ _Teacher._ ”

“Looks like I've got my work cut out for me on the dirty-talking lesson.” Fili chuckled, taking Kili's chin between his index finger and thumb. “We're going to start nice and slow, how's that sound?”

“Whatever you think's best.” Kili wanted to try fluttering his eyelashes, but he wasn't sure how to without making it look like something was stuck in his eyeball. So he offered up his sweetest smile.

Fili seemed to study him, his eyes hardening as he looked him over. “I like that face,” He murmured half to himself, “You should pull that one more often.”

Before Kili came up with a response, Fili was already switching the subject as he released him. “Erase all past experience from your mind right now. Forget all those other partners you've ever had, girl or boy, whatever. Focus on right now. Focus on me.”

Kili obeyed. He stared up at Fili, wiping his mind blank as a clean slate ready to be rewritten on.

“Now,” Fili began smoothly. “Don't think of me as a lover, don't think of me as a friend, don't think of me as a client. Think of me only as the other role. The one who will fuck you. Nothing more. Let your instincts take over; I want to see what sort of animal you are.”

Kili swallowed hard, but he was far from nervous or scared. Those words poured something hot and molten in his lower tummy, those liquid words seeping into every crevice of his mind and flushing every other thought out. Right now, Fili wasn't Fili. He was the other role.

Time seemed to speed up with the pace of Kili's pounding heart. Fili was on the bed in an instant on his knees, those hips swaying as he leaned over him. Kili almost forgot to breathe. Fili was blond  _ god _ above him, tall and broad and  _ there. _ Kili's hands nearly shot out, reaching for the brass buckle of his leather belt as his jaw lurched forward just enough that their noses bumped.

Mistake.

“Whoa.” Fili grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling away just far enough so he could frown. “What was that?”

Kili realized his slip-up instantly, and his face flushed red. “Oh, fuck, sorry, sorry.” He stammered out, yanking his hands away as if the metal had burned him. “S-sorry, that was really fuckin' stupid, I-”

“Hey hey,” Fili calmed him, squeezing his shoulders. “It's fine, no need to worry. I'm just surprised, is all.”

“That's fuckin' mental, that's what it was, innit?” Kili stuttered, nearly mortified of himself.

“Some first-time customers will try to do that,” Fili warned him fairly. “It's good that you caught yourself. No kissing.”

“No kissing.” Kili mumbled in agreement. “Fuck it, I shoulda known.”

Fili shrugged. “Perhaps, but it's fine. It's natural, of all things, so don't work yourself up about it. Remember, kissing is a very intimate act shared between lovers, not fuck-mates. Not to mention diseases can spread and all that gross shit.”

“You're worried about me getting a disease?” Kili echoed in disbelief. “I'm _fuckin'_ for a job.”

“Ah-ah,” Fili sang. “You're using a condom, remember? They don't make condoms for your mouth. At least as far as I know.”

Kili's shoulders sagged. He felt like a complete moron, more so than usual. “Sorry...”

“Don't apologize,” Fili shook his head. “Come on, let's get back to work. That didn't happen, okay? Now, show me now what you would do in a natural situation.”

“This isn't a natural situation for me.” Kili blushed.

Fili actually laughed aloud at that. “You're cute. Don't worry, I'll show you through the whole thing. I've got quite a bit of experience under my belt.”

“That's not the only thing.” Kili murmured, hesitantly raising his hand to brush his thumb over the hard bulge that was steadily growing within his jeans. “Holy shit.”

It was Fili's turn to blush now, and Kili felt a bit smug for making his own mentor's cheeks turn pink.

“Well, fuck. That usually doesn't happen so quickly.”

“It likes me.” Kili grinned up at him with a flutter of self-confidence.

“Aye, maybe.” Fili snickered, moving closer to Kili. He tossed his hair in a single languid movement that reminded Kili so much of girls in old-time pornos.

“I'm, um...” Kili swallowed hard as he shakily lifted his hands again to the button of Fili's jeans. “I-I've never actually... _seen_ someone else's dick before.”

“Blind hand jobs?” Fili snickered. “Damn, way to go.”

“L-like I said, no clothes were off and it was kinda quick and weird and a-a bit unsettling.” Kili shuddered. “We weren't exactly at a good position to watch.”

“What position were you in?”

“Um... I-I don't think it's got a name, but we were both just, um, standing up. He had me pressed against his wall...” Kili's voice faded away, and he looked away as his hands dropped.

Fili frowned a bit worriedly. “Ki?”

“Sorry...” Kili mumbled, pushing back his hair. “It's a bad memory for me. I didn't exactly enjoy it all that much. Not as much as I had hoped.”

“Were you scared?”

Kili froze. His first instincts told him to blurt out,  _ of course not, that's stupid! _ but Fili's tone was gentle and curious, and he suddenly found himself unable to lie.

“A bit.” He muttered. “I didn't know what I was doing, and he... he _did_.”

“So it wasn't like a virgin's game, he had done that before?” Fili stroked his hair and Kili leaned briefly to the touch. Whether it was a subconscious act or just a comforting gesture, it felt good.

“If I'd have fucked with him,” Kili began finally. “I would have been number sixteen on his list.”

Fili gave a long, low whistle. “For a sophomore, that's impressive.”

“He was a year older than me.”

“Still though. Sixteen? No fuckin' way.”

“Look,” Kili began weakly, “Can we not talk about this?”

Fili nodded then, reassuringly, then said, “Right. No, of course, that's totally fine, we'll never bring it up again. Heh, I tell you to think of no one but me but then suddenly I'm helping you reminiscence about a past boyfriend of yours. We sorta help each other get distracted, don't we?”

“Distractions are nice.” Kili hummed. “So why don't you give me one?”

“Ooh, very nice.” Kili could hear the smirk form. “I like that. But I'm going to give you the leash on this one, okay? Go ahead and pull down my pants now.”

“And your boxers?” Kili's hands were surprisingly not trembling in the slightest as he pushed the button of his jeans out of its hole.

“I'm not wearing any.” Came Fili's blunt reply, and Kili swore silently as he felt hot color rise into his face like fire.

“No boxers though, okay?” Fili went on casually as Kili tugged down the zipper slowly, careful not to nick his fingers or Fili's thighs or cock. He listened as Fili continued, “I want you wearing tight briefs from now on. Black would be the best for you, I think. What do you say? Do you have any like that, or should we take a boy's night out trip and get you some?”

Kili's mouth was dry, but not at Fili's question. The button was free, the zipper was open, and he found himself licking his cracked lips as he hooked his thumbs on either side of his waistband.

“Kili?” Fili asked patiently. “You with me?”

“I don't have any.” Kili responded, his eyes never leaving the sliver of exposed flesh above his jeans. He was staring, he knew he was, and he knew how uncomfortable it must have been for Fili, but Kili couldn't find a fuck to give. He was entranced, but he didn't really know why.

“Go ahead, hon.” Fili encouraged him. “I don't mind if you take it slow. You don't have to force anything, okay?”

“So I just,” Kili's tongue swiped at his bottom lip again. “Explore.”

“Of course.” Fili's words were as smooth as silk.

Kili tugged down on his jeans, a bit hastily in his anticipation. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the sight of Fili's prick, free from its confinements, its hidden, swollen head a rosy red. The shaft was thick, thicker than Kili's by far and the thought made him wonder if he was small for his age, or if Fili was big for his.

Kili glimpsed up at Fili with tiny uncertainty, as if asking his permission. Fili grinned and nodded, but didn't throw off Kili's thoughts with any words. Kili swallowed hard as he looked down again, and gingerly, as if it may harm Fili, wrapped his right hand around its length. He held onto it, paralyzed on the spot. His cock was  _ hot _ , and soft but so hard at the same time.

“Holy shit.” Was all Kili could manage to wrench out, his voice strained in his disbelief. “Do I- do I just...?”

What did he do? What was he supposed to do? What did Fili expect him to do?  _ Did _ Fili expect him to do anything? Obviously he was watching the show, but Kili didn't know how to perform his part.

“You can do anything you like.” Fili soothed. “This is all you, Kili.”

This was such an intimate thing, such a... such a... Kili could barely put his thoughts together. His gaze was fixed on the stiff flesh, and he tried to imagine how he would take care of it if that were his own arousal in his hand. But the size was different, the texture was different, too different, and Kili was lost.

He slid his thumb beneath the bulging head beneath the thin foreskin, marveling at the peeking red tip. He had the sudden urge to drag his tongue along the flat of the half-hidden cockhead. He couldn't help but wonder what it may taste like.

“You're making me nervous.” Fili laughed lightly, a fond and relaxed sound as he rubbed behind Kili's ear. “Is it okay?”

“ _Okay?_ ” Kili echoed, dumbstruck. “It's- Christ, Fili, it's... fuckin' gorgeous, I don't even know where to _begin_ -”

“If you want a nudge in the right direction-”

“-that'd be great-”

“-try giving it a squeeze.”

Kili nodded. Sounded easy enough. He tensed his hand into applying warming, gentle pressure against his cock. Fili praised him softly, talking him through the mechanics of this foreign operation until Kili's hand was curled into a fist, beginning a steady yet rather loose pumping of his hand around Fili's dick.

Kili watched in awe at his own work. He was – fucking  _ hell _ – he was jacking off Fili. This beautiful, sexy man above him, and he was giving him pleasure. The thought made his motions stutter.

“Tighten your hand some more, that's a good lad.” Fili smiled, scratching lightly at his scalp until Kili was nearly purring. He obediently clenched his grasp a little tighter, and he could tell when he found the right touch, because a small sound emitted from the back of Fili's throat when he did. Mustering up a bit more courage, he gave a firm and rapid jerk of his hand, sliding his warm palm down his prick nice and fast and tight.

A tiny, soft gasp slipped Fili's lips and Kili grinned cheekily. There was something quite satisfying about making the older boy crack like that. Encouraged by his reactions, Kili bowed his head and laved a single broad stripe across his cock. Fili swore quietly. “ _ Fuck _ , Kili, you sure? You don't have to go this far yet if you don't want-”

“I do want to.” Kili stated simply. He did it again, letting his tongue curl and flick so he could properly taste his skin the way he wanted to. A small moan fell from his mouth as he took in the earthy scent and subtle taste of raw warmth and need. There was no real taste, perhaps a bit bitter, but pleasantly so.

“Twist your hand a little when you reach the top,” Fili told him, and Kili savored the feeling of his large fingers winding through his hair. “Clients like that. And go a bit faster.”

Kili did exactly as he was told the best he could. At the peak of the pump, he would swivel his wrist and slide back down at a different angle. He could feel his dick harden even further, the head pushed back from its foreskin and boldly protruding, wet and shiny and pleading for attention.

“It's so pretty, Fi.” Kili murmured softly, bewitched by the way the taut flesh went stiff and hard beneath his touch. He always thought _hard as a rock_ was just an expression. Apparently not.

Fili wasn't silent during the treatment. In the beginning, he had done well to still his tongue and allow Kili to explore new areas on his own, but now his eyelids were heavy, sinfully soft lips parted a bit as he breathed huskily. There was not a sign of a blush or hesitation in his face, and the way he slowly rocked his hips reminded Kili he was in charge.

Kili, on the other hand, could feel his cheeks burn with a deep staining flush. His ears were pricked and sensitive, picking up on every single sound Fili made, everything from a short grunt to a long, breathless groan. His own member was stirring in his jeans, demanding to be let free and toyed with as well. He felt so hot, so incredibly hot, everywhere from the tips of his fingers, to his groins, to his toes.

Kili couldn't help it.

Perhaps he really was born to suck cock.

Fili's hands never left his hair. His fingernails tangled his neatly-washed locks, but Kili couldn't have cared less. He winced only when his cock throbbed, a desperate whine and warning. He had never felt this sort of pressure before, never before with someone else. To be aroused to the point of pain, that was a trick he could only manage on himself by at least half an hour of pure taunting to his own body and mind, to experiment and see just where his limitations were.

His loins ached and he groaned, regretfully pulling away from Fili's massive cock and pressing his brow against his hip. He cringed and curled a bit, pressing his palm against the solid lump he felt between his legs.

“You okay?” Fili rasped out. “Sorry, maybe that was a bit too quick, think we should have started you on something easier?”

“N-no, it's fine. It just... _ngh,_ it hurts.” Kili choked out in confession. “F-Fili, please, I don't k-know what to do...”

Worriedly, Fili sunk down to his knees, grabbing his arms and meeting him eye to half-lidded eye. “What hurts, Kili?”

“M-my... my dick, you asshole.” He croaked out. “You were making such... _fuck_ , such _sounds_ I couldn't help myself.”

Fili sighed in visible relief, shaking his head with a big smile. “Sweet Ki, you're so adorable. Lean back some, let me take care of it for you.”

Kili stuttered, “N-no, it's fine, I'll take care of it myself...”

“Kili,” Fili began gently. “This is good practice for letting strangers in. This is the new you. I won't judge or make fun, you know that, right?”

Kili nodded weakly.

“Now, you can say no, and I'll leave you alone.” Fili's eyes watched him seriously. “I will never force something onto you. But I really think that this would be a good place for you to practice spreading your legs for clients.”

Fili's words made sense, despite Kili's lust-muddled mind. He nodded dumbly, limp to Fili's desires but hypersensitive to the touches. “W-what should I do?”

“Make yourself comfortable, show me, as the client, how you like to be pleasured.”

As Kili scooted back some and leaned back comfortably on his rump, he asked hesitantly, “But I thought I would be serving other people, not the other way around.”

“Remember, different clients have different wants.” Fili reminded him, those damnable hands working swiftly to unbutton and unzip his jeans. “Some may feel the need to ravish you entirely. Some, most, will feel compelled towards allowing you to be a bigger role than they. They will be expecting you to have utmost surety in yourself, enough so that they can count on you to assist _them._ Make much sense, or not really?”

“Not really.”

Kili shifted his weight on his hips as Fili expertly tugged down his pants, past his knees, down his ankles, then off entirely. They were tossed elsewhere in the room, and suddenly Kili was sitting open-legged in front of Fili, bearing only his boxers. His cock was pressed hard up on the fabric, obnoxiously demanding something,  _ anything _ .

Kili was breathing heavily now, short little pants that he couldn't seem to control. He looked up at Fili desperately, trying to communicate his apprehension, those nerves that wracked his body and made him so scared he wanted to duck under the covers and hide. Fili cupped his cheek with one big hand, and Kili felt incredible warmth that spread from the touch.

“Please,” Kili whispered, “Fuck it, I don't care anymore. Please touch me.”

“I'll do my best.” Fili promised and sat up, an unhappy whimper drawing from Kili as he withdrew his hand.

“I'm proud of you,” Fili went on as he slid down his boxers. “I didn't quite expect to get this far today. We're making excellent progress.”

“Glad you're happy.” Kili muttered, and turned away when his boxers, too, were discarded. He screwed his eyes shut and forced himself not to clamp his legs shut. He couldn't. Not right now. He had made it so far already. Fili promised; he wouldn't make fun of him.

But Fili was silent. He didn't so much as graced Kili's tingly skin with a fingertip.

Kili refused to open his eyes. He couldn't bare to see the disappointment in Fili's face, the drawn up expression of disgust or doubt. Fuck it, not now. Not after all he'd been through with Fili. The guy knew his weaknesses now, if he wanted to, he knew exactly which string to pull to make Kili crumble in his hands.

“Look at you.”

Kili clasped his hands over his face, his knobby knees trembling as they tried to close, but Fili laid one hand upon each cap and held him there. Kili felt cold, so horribly cold, vulnerable, and stupid. He couldn't believe it; he let one person,  _ one person _ inside, in hopes that he may help him into changing that into dozens upon dozens of people... and it was all a complete waste.

“Oh, Kili...” Fili murmured, and Kili shivered. His tone was not vile. His tone was far from it, in fact, he sounded quite pleased. In fact, it nearly sounded like a purr.

“You are going to be the _god_ of Durin's Bordello.”

Fili's words nearly melted Kili into a liquid. He slowly inched his fingers from his eyes, and stared, his jaw nearly dropping, as he took in the sight of Fili drinking in his body. His eyes scanned every inch of his bare and naked body, gleaming in ways Kili had never seen before.

“Look at you.” Fili echoed. “Look at you...”

“Stop it.” Kili managed a tiny glare. “I know you're just saying that so I get more confident in my body or whatever, but you don't have to lie-”

“God, Christ, _fuck_ no, I'm not lying.” Fili said seriously, looking up to Kili. “You've got one hell of a body. I'm liking what I see a lot, and I know for a damn straight _fact_ that clients will pay pretty good coin for this.”

Kili didn't exactly want to thank him for the compliment, but he didn't want to leave the words hanging in the air, either. So he managed out a feeble, “What makes you say that?”

“What doesn't?” Fili hummed. “You're skinny, for one, which is a plus. Most of us are, but some are too muscly, you know, too buff to be a good submissive. You're small and light, your arms and legs are perfectly slender; clients like an escort that will make them seem bigger and better. It's all an inferiority complex, really.” He grinned. “You're just so cute, they're gonna love you.”

Kili never blushed harder in his life. Fili grasped his jutting member with his large hand, and Kili made an embarrassing sound in the back of his throat when he realized how much smaller he was than Fili.

“Fi?” Kili asked meekly as Fili set to massaging his thinner and shorter cock with that large hand.

“Mm-hm?”

“Um, I don't think I ever asked. How old are you?”

“Twenty-three.” Fili's hand was moving steadily now, in a tighter grip than Kili used on himself but also moving at a slower pace. Kili felt something inside of him melt. Fili was older than he, by no tiny amount. He always had a bit of a thing for men a few years older than him.

“Did you ever – _ah_ – g-go to college or anythin' like that?” Kili leaned back some, panting as he watched Fili's every movement. There was not a sight more arousing than Fili jerking him off. _Especially_ when he quirked up that classic big grin at him. “For a little while. I wanted to be a cop.”

Kili nearly moaned as he imagined Fili in a police uniform. Tight, iron-pressed shirt with sleek black shoes and dark pants, hand on his hip and twirling a pair of steel handcuffs with the other. Oh, fuck. Kili whimpered and spread his thighs a little further.

“You almost there?” Fili asked far too casually.

“Not- not really.” Kili stammered, flush from brow to neck. “I-I mean, a bit, but not too close.”

“Hm, well, we can't have that, can we?” Fili pondered this for a moment. “Well, don't they say you learn an art better after witnessing it done first?”

“Wait, what-? O-oh, _fuck-!_ ”

Fili opened his mouth and actually engulfed his entire dick into his hot, moist mouth. Kili cried out at the new, _sensational_ feeling, his hand flying to his mouth to stifle the sound. It felt so good, it felt incredible! Fili gave a single hard and raw suck, those cheeks hollowing sinfully and his eyes never left Kili's. It was so hot and so wet and the pressure was so wonderful, feeling as though Fili was trying to slurp the cum straight from him before he even released. Kili whimpered, he actually fucking _whimpered_ , his hands clutching desperately at the bedsheets beneath him.

It ended too soon as Fili pulled off of him with a sweet _pop_ , flashed a wink, and using the slick of his saliva, his hand worked even faster and smoother at his shaft. Kili was breathing awfully hard through pink plush lips, swollen in desire for contact, but he knew that wasn't an option. He held onto Fili's biceps tightly and bowed his head, craving a physical touch to complete himself.

“S-sorry,” Kili whispered. “I-I just need... need t-to feel...”

“It's okay,” Fili comforted him. “I understand. It's normal for the first time. Just hold on to me, honey, I've got you.”

As the words sunk into Kili's ears, he felt his body go strangely calm and relaxed. His grip of Fili remained, however, and he buried his forehead into the warm crook of his neck. Mindless sobs slipped away from him, voicing his needs: _o-oh, Fili_ , and _like that, oh,_ and even _please, Fi, please...!_

“Please what?” Fili hummed. “What would you like from me?”

“I want-” Kili stopped himself, horrified at the words he had nearly spoken aloud. _I want you to suck me off._ No. That would not do. Fili was not the escort here, he was. He was the student, learning by example.

“Kili?”

“I just-” Kili swallowed, shutting his eyes. “I-I need to finish... p-please, will you let me...?”

“Of course I will.” Fili chuckled, his talented hand wrapping a bit tighter around his throbbing member. “Complete when you can, babe.”

“ _Ngh_ -” Kili gasped, the pet name sending sparks up his spine. “I- I- _ahn..._ ”

He was too close to shove the heat back down again. He muffled a tiny cry as the churning warmth spread down his lower stomach, melting and releasing out the tip of his cock. Helplessly, he held clutched onto Fili, his mind racing with millions of oversensitive nerves and buzzing with unspeakable adrenaline. His entire body was a live wire, and when Fili gently released him and his fingertip skimmed the inside of his thigh, he twitched.

It was by far the best orgasm he had ever had.

“You okay?” Fili asked with a soft laugh. Kili longed to be kissed, stroked or caressed, anywhere, but this was far from the right place to ask for such a thing. So he just nodded silently, basking in the faint glow of his release.

It was only when Fili began to awkwardly untangle himself from Kili did he realized with flushed embarrassment that he was still clinging to Fili like a child. He jerked away and yanked up his boxers, and Fili reached over for a tissue from the box on the nightstand to casually wipe away the milky substance from the outside of his palm and wrist.

Kili's gaze was hazy and drowsy as he took notice that Fili was still incredibly hard. His cock was standing upright, a deep red and wet with precome. Fili glanced up at Kili, and the younger squirmed closer. “Lemme take care of it for you.”

“Sure,” Fili breathed. “Thanks.”

“Mm.”

Kili's movements were slow and languid, nearly verging on the edge of sloppy as he slid his thickened cock in and out of his mouth, tongue dancing around the soft ridge and suckling every drop of the thin clear liquid he could. Raw and satisfied satisfaction clouded his mind from any sense of doubt of anxiety, and Kili found he had a much easier time now taking care of Fili. Remembering the coital art Fili had just shown him, he decided to give it a shot as well and he sucked in hard, cheeks hollowing in a bit as he tugged with the suction of his mouth.

Fili moaned softly, so low Kili nearly missed it, but he didn't miss watching his eyes slide closed. Kili's lips curled so widely that he had to pull off and set to licking the moist shaft with long flat swipes of his tongue. He absently traced the tip of his muscle down a thick vein to the base of his dick, and he swept curiously at the soft skin of his orbs, fascinated in the way they tightened briefly beneath his touch.

Kili couldn't help but stick out his bottom lip into a pout when Fili took his own cock into his hand, lazily pumping it. “Hey, aren't I supposed to be learnin'?”

“And you're doing wonderfully.” Fili smirked. “But you're a bit of a tease, you minx. Work at the head, why don't you?”

Kili planted his palms against the bed and leaned forward, parting his lips until he felt the blunt head of his cock slide between them. He closed his eyes and gave a gentle suck, massaging the velvet-soft tip.

“Arch your back a bit.”

“Hm?” Kili's eyes opened and he looked up at Fili.

“Scoot your arse out a little more and arch your back in.” Fili explained. “Makes you look like a better whore.”

Kili blushed but obeyed. He squirmed back a little and curved his back to show off his finely-shaped rump before taking in the first two warm inches of his cock into his mouth once more. He slurped at the head, making sure to get it nice and wet so the glide was slick and easy.

“That's a good boy,” Fili petted his hair, his free hand working faster at his dick. “Good boy, I'm getting close now.”

Kili watched Fili's hand around his member, cheeks reddening as he imagined Fili jerking himself off all by himself, without Kili to help. Kili moved his head a little as he suckled like a newborn, experimentally bobbing back and forth a tiny bit.

Fili groaned then, deep and low and guttural, the sound vibrating in Kili's ears and sending a shiver racing up his spine. Suddenly, a new and oddly bitter taste flood the senses of his tongue and he pulled away in brief confusion. His eyes fluttered open wide as he watched the white thick liquid spurt from the tip of Fili's cock, and he sputtered as a drop or two landed and dribbled down his cheek. He realized quite dauntingly that there was still half a mouthful of Fili's seed in his mouth, and he froze.

“Shit, sorry, should have warned you.” Fili rasped out, quickly wiping clean the stuff off his hand. “Didn't exactly mean to start you off with a facial.”

Kili didn't know what a facial was. All he knew was that there was something very stale and off-tasting in his mouth, and he had no idea what to do with it.

Fili tugged up his jeans, hiding his now-flaccid dick from Kili's few. He zipped and buttoned up, and frowned questioningly to Kili. “Really, I'm sorry about that. You okay? You look a bit sick or something. It wasn't that gross, was it?”

He couldn't croak a single word. He was too scared to even part his lips, lest the stuff ooze from his mouth. That couldn't possibly be attractive.

“Kili? Hey, what is it?” Fili asked worriedly. “You seriously look like you're about to vomit.” At this, his eyes rounded wide. “Oh, shit. You didn't get it in your mouth, did you?”

Kili didn't move. How could he? He felt as though if he were to twitch even a single muscle, he would cough it straight up.

“Fuck, you did, didn't you?” Fili's voice strained. “Here, just- spit it out, I don't mind, really. I know the taste is weird. Come on, it's not going to start tasting better.”

It was Fili's seed. _In_ his mouth. It was essence _of_ Fili.

Something about that made Kili not want to spit it out as ordered.

Fili snatched a tissue and handed it to him. “Go ahead, get it out.”

But Kili paused, and, with surprisingly little reassurance, gulped the glob down his throat.

Fili's eyes went wider than ever and his jaw dropped. “Holy _fuck_ , did you just-?”

“Yeah.” Kili said simply. There was an uncomfortable aftertaste that lingered on his tongue and at the roof of his mouth, but it wasn't _bad._ It wasn't even unpleasant.

Fili stared at him in disbelief. “ _Christ_. I know escorts that have been in business for _years_ that don't swallow.”

Kili just licked his lips and grinned.

 

///

 

That night, Kili dreamed of sultry gray eyes watching him as he was sucked off to completion.


	2. Chapter 2

“What's all that stuff, Fi?” Kili asked through a mouthful of fried rice and sweet and sour chicken. The box of to-go Chinese rested on the kitchen table in front of him, and he watched curiously as Fili set down a small black backpack on the counter.

“Oh, all bunch of fun things.” Fili winked cheekily. “We're going to save most of it for later, though.”

“Show me?” Kili asked, craning his neck to try and get a glimpse as Fili unzipped the bag to double check its contents.

“Nope.” Fili swiped the bag from his view, smirking. “Meet me in the bedroom after you're done eating and you get cleaned up, and you'll see a few things.”

With that, Fili turned and left the room. Kili's mouth felt strangely dry. He quickly swallowed his mouthful and stood, shoving the box into the fridge and dropping his fork into the sink. He hurried to the bathroom where he had his own toothbrush, tube of toothpaste, and a bar of soap. He cleaned up quickly, brushing his teeth twice and taking a thorough but short shower.

He dried his hair quickly with the first towel he found, and froze when he realized that he had accidentally grabbed Fili's towel. He gave a tiny smile and pushed his face into the fabric and inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the earthy, natural musk.

Once dressed, he carefully hung up the towel exactly the way he had seen it. Curiously, he opened up the medicine cabinet and marveled at the wares he found. There were three bottles of different cologne in their expensive-looking glass bottles, razor and aftershave, and a large bottle of Advil. Kili frowned a bit. Was Fili prone to headaches?

Unable to completely shrug away his worry, he pushed his hair back into a ponytail and padded to Fili's bedroom. There, he spotted Fili, clad in his t-shirt jeans, standing beside the bed and that damnable backpack on the nightstand. He grinned and beckoned him inside the room. “Come on in, don't be shy. We're doing something fun today.”

Kili obediently walked in and took a seat at the bed. He refused to look too hard at it, lest the memories of yesterday rush back to him like a wet dream. He blushed and instead focused on Fili as he explained, “Most clients aren't aware of how to prepare their partners. Ninety percent of the time, it'll be up to _you_ to open yourself up.”

“O-oh.” Kili stuttered, realizing with a dawning feeling that Fili was withdrawing a clear bottle of a transparent liquid from one of the bag's smaller pockets. Fili popped the cap and offered it to Kili. “Pour out some, check it out. It's actually pretty neat stuff.”

Kili shakily took the bottle, knowing far too well what it was. What else could it possibly be? He hesitantly squeezed out a tiny dab of the stuff, blinking at its cool temperature. He rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger slowly. It was much thicker than any liquid he had ever seen, but it was thinner than he had imagined. When he held his hand upside down, it slowly dribbled down his palm, but did not drip. His fingers turned slick with the gooey stuff, and they slid a bit awkwardly as he tested its lubrication. It was smooth, yes, but it did catch a tiny bit.

“Smells kinda weird.” Kili blurted out. It was true. It smelled like watered-down glue.

“Aye, I know.” Fili grinned. “They make scented stuff but it's a bit more expensive. Another tip for you, don't waste money on good lube, it's not worth it. Even cooking oil is a better alternative than Passion.”

“Right.” Kili croaked out.

“If your customer doesn't have any lube or anything of the sort, use your spit. Anything's better than going raw.”

Kili swallowed audibly. “W-will it... will it hurt...?”

Fili opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated when he saw Kili biting his lip nervously. “... the use of lube is half of what keeps it from hurting. The other half is preparing yourself, which is our lesson of the day.”

Kili smeared the lube off of his hand and nodded silently. Fili frowned. “You okay?”

“Don't want it to hurt,” Kili said quietly.

“Hey now,” Fili squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. “It's okay. I promise, I'll make sure you get it right so nothing bad happens. And besides, they make lubricated condoms so once you start making enough money, you can put some investment into that.”

Kili frowned in confusion. “But aren't those expensive?”

“Damn right they are.” Fili nodded. “But that doesn't matter, got it? You save your money on lube, but condoms? You spare _no_ expense to get the best stuff, got it? There are some very sick people out there, and you don't want to catch what they have. Listen, Kili- if you get stuck, no money, no condoms, you don't dare sell yourself. You come to me.” He said simply. “You come to me, and I'll get you everything you need. If I so much as catch rumor that you fucked without a condom, I'm going to cut your dick off.”

Startled, Kili stammered, “O-okay, I promise I won't.”

“Good.” Fili's easy grin returned. “Now strip, and make it flashy.”

“A-all of my clothes?”

“All your clothes this time,” Fili nodded, leaning back at the bed. “Feel comfortable enough to do that?”

Kili blushed and rose to his feet. He gripped the hem of his shirt and slid it off in a fluid movement, and he certainly did not miss the glint in Fili's eye. He ignored it and instead unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He slid them down slowly, deliberately, proudly showing off to Fili that he was wearing nothing beneath them. This was mostly because he hadn't gone shopping for briefs yet, but Fili didn't need to know that.

“You vamp.” Fili smirked, tucking his hands behind his head as he watched Kili. “Get your cute arse over here so we can get started.”

Kili obeyed, flipping his hair as he knelt beside Fili, adding a little extra flare to the show. Fili sat upright and took the bottle of lube into his hand. He grinned and skimmed his index finger down his chest slowly until Kili shivered.

Then, to Kili's surprise, Fili trailed that finger to his right nipple, where he gave a gentle tweak. Kili twitched and hissed softly, a tiny convulsion running up his spine.

“So sensitive,” Fili mused. “I like that.”

Fili pinched the hardening nub with his nails and Kili flinched and stifled a protest. It hurt.

Then Fili bowed his head and took his pebbled nipple between his row of pearly white teeth, and nibbled on the tender flesh. Kili whimpered and gripped onto his shoulders. “H-hey.”

And then he bit down, grinding his teeth hard against his abused nub, and Kili couldn't hold back the loud cry that escaped him. “D-don't...!”

“Sorry,” Fili whispered softly, his warming breath across the heated flesh sending shivers through Kili. He licked his nipple apologetically, completing the ministrations with a tender kiss. Kili let out a quiet sigh of relief.

Kili nearly jumped when he realized that his cock was stiffening. He groaned in exasperation, realizing then just how helpless he was in Fili's hands.

Not that he necessarily minded.

As if on cue, Fili sang out, “Looks like someone's getting excited.”

“Shut up,” Kili mumbled, trying to cover up a little with his hands, but Fili hummed and spread his legs apart.

“Lay back some, hon, it'll be more comfortable for you.” Fili told him. “I'm going to use my fingers to prepare you, to show you how it's done. Then I want you to prepare yourself, so I know you learned it.”

Kili nodded, flushed, and he obediently leaned back and propped himself up on his elbows. He watched a bit nervously as Fili took the lube once more and began to coat three fingers. Kili gulped. Would he be able to manage three on the first practice?

“You have to tell me if it hurts,” Fili told him as he moved closer to settle between his spread legs. “I promise I'll stop the moment you want me to.”

Kili nodded fervently. “I-I know.”

“Have you ever touched yourself here before?” Fili hummed as he gently rubbed his index finger in small circles around his clenched hole. Kili hissed, the wet and slick chill sending shivers racing through his tensing muscles. He nearly forgot he was asked a question when Fili started to massage the area with utmost care and tenderness.

“I-I used to,” He stammered, trying to stop himself from instinctively shutting his knees. “B-but I haven't done anything like that recently.”

“Why not?”

Kili opened his mouth to respond, but a short gasp wrenched free when Fili's middle finger sunk inside of him. He shut his eyes tightly and forced himself not to panic, and instead rattled his mind for an answer.

“I-I just... I-I started getting more, um, active with people, so I stopped doing it t-to myself...”

Fili's voice sounded strangely detached, and he nearly growled, “So someone else has touched here?”

Kili's heart was pounding in his chest. “N-no, no, but I... I thought it might, um, come up, so I... y-you know...”

Fili seemed to like that response better than his last one. He nodded, satisfied, and slowly he slid his finger out of him until just his fingertip remained, and he pushed it with ease back inside. He slipped down to the base of his finger and Kili squirmed. “This isn't so bad... you can, um, a-add another, if you want.”

“Alright,” Fili agreed reluctantly. “But stop me if-”

“I know, if it hurts.” Kili rushed out. “I'll be fine.”

Fili grinned up at him and Kili felt his cheeks redden, but any embarrassed thought was wiped clean from his mind when he felt the careful nudging of a second fingertip against the ring of tight muscle, and he failed to stifle a soft whimper as it slid inside of him, deeper until he felt the last knuckle rest comfortably against his arse.

Kili's head fell back, his hair tumbling down his shoulders and brushing against the bed. His fingernails dug into the bedsheets as he choked out, “O-oh, fuck.”

“Better?” Fili murmured, leaving a small kiss at the inside of his thigh.

“Gods- please,” He gasped. “More, please.”

“Ah-ah, there's one more thing I want to show you.” Fili's words were gentle, but there was a hidden tone behind them, hard as gravel, as if he was trying to hold himself back from something. “Give me one moment.”

Kili bit down hard on his lip, craving a warm touch there. He could feel Fili's slender fingers prodding and curling gently, hooking at the sensitive walls of his channel. Something deep within him ached to be touched and he groaned in need. “F-Fi... I can't...”

“Easy, easy... I've almost found it.” Fili soothed him. “It's gonna feel good real soon.”

“Feels good now,” Kili confessed breathlessly. “Just- just need more of it.”

Fili's eyes went feral so briefly Kili nearly missed it, and he licked his lips but didn't respond. If Kili didn't know any better, he would have thought that Fili wanted him just as much as Kili wanted him. He forced the thought out of his head.

Suddenly, Fili's fingertips jabbed into one spot, one _extraordinary_ spot, so sensitive to the touch Kili's head thrown back and a loud cry tore from his throat. His back arched at an uncomfortable angle, the muscles of his shoulders coiling tight.

“Fuck,” Fili whispered raggedly as Kili struggled to level his breathing and unfasten his hands from the bedsheets.

“You're...” Fili's voice was stiff and raspy. “You're so... so hot in here.”

“What was that?” Kili choked out, heat melting and twisting in his lower stomach. “W-what did you do t-to me?”

“Found your sweetest spot.” Fili murmured, stroking his quivering thigh slowly. “You are so sensitive... your body is so tight, so... inviting.”

“G-guess that's not such a terrible thing,” Kili gasped. He nearly wanted to ask Fili to please, _please_ do it again, but he knew it would be too much. He couldn't handle this stimulation for long.

Fili's eyes raised slightly to Kili's hardened cock and quirked a grin on his lips. “It's enough to make a man feel like they're having multiple orgasms.”

“No shit.” Kili whimpered as Fili took his dick into his hand, rubbing beneath the dripping head in small circles.

“Can I add another finger?” Fili asked softly for his permission, taking Kili aback slightly. But he nodded his head quickly. “Y-yeah.”

Fili leaned forward as his ring finger pushed into Kili. The younger groaned in faint protest, a burn arising as he was stretched further than he had ever stretched himself before. His elbows wobbled and he struggled to steady himself. It was so hot, he felt like he was boiling from the inside out, but it was such a lovely, addictive burn.

The pads of Fili's fingers found his prostate again, and Fili grunted as he gave a single thrust of his hand, raw and hard, and Kili shouted in both pleasure and pain. He opened his mouth, prepared to cry out against anymore, _please_ , no more, he couldn't take much more of it, but then Fili lurched forward, and began to fervently lay hot, breathless kisses across his throat. Kili's gasped and clung to his shoulders tightly, his eyes falling closed as he whimpered with each and every rough thrust of Fili's hand.

“You are so delectable,” Fili growled against his bruising skin.

“F-Fi...”

“I could just eat _-_ ”

“H-ha... please-”

“-you-”

“Fili, _ngh_ , a little more-”

“ _-up._ ”

Kili wailed out as his orgasm hit him in a full forced rush flooding with adrenaline. He sobbed into Fili's shoulder, his entire body hot and oversensitive. He could feel Fili's teeth biting down into the pale skin of his neck, marking and laying _claim_ to him as he trembled in the aftermath of the burst. His seed was splattered against his tummy and Fili's hand, slowly softening under his relentless but oh-so-perfect touch.

Kili's weak hands buried themselves into Fili's hair, fingertips clenching into his thick locks. He pressed his brow into the crook of his neck, panting heavily. He felt the soft sensation of Fili's lips brushing against the sore, ravished flesh of his throat. His fingers were gently withdrawn from his limp body.

“Fili,” Kili whispered against his hair, “What... what was that?”

For many moments, Fili didn't say anything. He knew what he meant, and Kili swallowed hard when he realized that he, too, possibly had no answer. Fili pulled away and pushed back his hair, his face expressionless and his eyes stony as he stood.

“Fi?” Kili asked weakly.

“I'm sorry, Kili.” Fili muttered, looking away. “I shouldn't have done that.”

“No, it-” Kili's voice faded in his throat. “I-it's fine, I didn't mind-”

“It was stupid, sorry. I'm gonna go get cleaned up, you might as well, too.”

“O-okay.”

Fili left the room, leaving Kili stunned and alone on his bed. Shakily, he cleaned up what little he could with a tissue from the bedside nightstand, before pulling back on his jeans. His legs were quivering and unsteady as he tried standing, and he heard the shower in the bathroom crank on.

Kili's eyes fell upon the black backpack beside the box of tissues, and he padded over and pulled the zipper open. It couldn't have been anything Fili never wanted him to see, anyways. He would know what all was in there one way or another.

Kili searched through the backpack thoroughly. He would be lying if he were to have said he didn't feel a tiny spark of intimidation as he searched through it. The silver glint of padded handcuffs, the sleek hardness of tiny toys that he was strangely familiar with...

Kili licked his lips.

He took his shirt and slid it over his head, padding past the bathroom. He paused briefly at the open doorway and listened. His ears strained for any other seemingly-benign sound, and a flutter of a smirk crossed his lips when he heard a soft, breathless groan that sounded far too familiar to him.

Fili must have enjoyed the performance as well.

 

//

 

“ _Why don't you tell me your name, baby doll?”_

“ _My, um, name?”_

“ _Mm-hm. For the camera, baby, let's try and make this a bit professional.”_

“ _B-but why? You know my name.”_

“ _It doesn't matter what I know, it matters what your audience knows, baby. Come on now, we don't have all day.”_

“ _O-oh. My name is, uh, Felix.”_

“ _Felix. Good, good. Your last name is the same as your uncle's, honey?”_

“ _Yes. Um... Durin.”_

“ _That's good, Felix. … What, don't you like that name?”_

“ _No, sir, it's just I... never really go by that name.”_

“ _Okay then, so what do you really go by?”_

“ _F-Fili.”_

“ _Fili, Fili, pretty Fili. I like that. Tell me how old you are, pretty Fili, so we can get started.”_

“ _I'm fourteen.”_

“ _Middle school?”_

“ _N-no, I'm about to be a freshman in high school.”_

“ _No you aren't, you're still in middle school.”_

“ _W-well, see, it's, um, it's summer break, so-”_

“ _\- so to me, you're not in high school yet. Can we move on now?”_

“ _Y-yes, sir.”_

“ _Fili, I want you to look at the things I've placed at this table in front of you here. Know what these are?”_

“ _... I suppose so.”_

“ _Tell me what they are.”_

“ _B-but they're right here, the camera sees them, you see them-”_

“ _I said to tell me what they are. Don't fuck around, pretty Fili.”_

“ _T-they're... they're toys.”_

“ _Toys for who?”_

“ _A-adults.”_

“ _Not just adults, but you know that.”_

“ _Wha-?”_

“ _You're a slut, the whole street knows it. You know damn well what each and every one of these things do and can do to a person's body.”_

“ _... yes.”_

“ _Hell, you've probably used half these things yourself. So what I want you to do right now is to take one of these, whichever, and show the nice camera just how it's used. Do I make myself clear now, Fili?”_

“ _... yes.”_

“ _Now then, which one will you take?”_

“ _...”_

“ _Oh, don't get all shy. This tape right here is all mine and yours, understand? No one else is going to see this. I paid you good money for this, and you're not leaving until I get my fair share.”_

“ _I-I'll take... this...”_

“ _Mm, yes, good choice. You're a cute little thing, aren't you? You like the vibrators?”_

“ _Yes, sir.”_

“ _Go on, then, show me how you like it best.”_

_A faint rustle._

“ _Good boy... good boy.”_

“ _Sir...?”_

“ _Yes?”_

“ _I-I've never done this before- not on camera...”_

“ _Practice makes perfect. Take off your boxers now. Spread your legs, show me.”_

“ _L-like this?”_

“ _Lay back. Spread your knees now.”_

“ _O-okay...”_

“ _You know how to turn it on, go on now. This isn't some sort of lesson.”_

“ _Y-yes, sir... l-like t-this...?”_

“ _Yes. That's perfect.”_

“ _N-ngh, sir, I...”_

“ _Push it in further with your finger.”_

“ _O-okay...”_

“ _How does it feel?”_

“ _I-it feels good, I guess...”_

“ _That's not the answer I wanted.”_

“ _I-I'm sorry.”_

“ _Try again, Felix.”_

“ _I-it feels very g-good, sir. I-I love it.”_

“ _You're such a good boy. I want you to keep your eyes on the camera, understand me?”_

“ _I understand... o-oh...”_

“ _I thought you'd like that. What makes you chose that one over the other toys, hm? Almost thought you'd choose a bigger one. Wouldn't you like to feel a big fat cock inside you?”_

“ _Doesn't- doesn't vibrate, sir... I-I like the vibrations the b-best, s-sir...”_

“ _Mm. Keep talking.”_

“ _I-it feels so good, I love it... c-can I make it go faster, please?”_

“ _You can do whatever you like, pretty Fili.”_

“ _H-hah, sir... s-sir, what are you doing...?”_

“ _Just enjoying it a little further. Don't mind me, continue.”_

“ _S-sir, you're... y-you're so... hard...”_

“ _For you, pet.”_

“ _O-oh.”_

“ _Tell me, what is it your parents think you're up to right now? Right this very moment?”_

“ _Th-they –_ oh _– they think I'm out with m-my friends, s-sir, they don't know...”_

“ _They don't know what?”_

“ _That I'm... unh, that I'm... a-ah... c-coming to a man's dirty words..._ ngh... _”_

“ _Yes, perfect._ Perfect. _Come now, Felix, I want to see the look on that beautiful face.”_

“ _So good, so good- I-I-!”_

“ _That's it, that's a good boy. Look at the way your cute toes curl. Your cheeks are all pink, what a darling. Cum now, doll, show me how you cum.”_

“ _R-right here, oh, it feels perfect!”_

“ _Found your prostate, did you?”_

“ _I- mmh-!”_

“ _No no, move your hand. I want to hear those sounds you make.”_

“ _M-mmn!”_

“ _I said move your hand.”_

“ _I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry-”_

“ _All flushed in the face... your lips are so red, so kissable. So cute. Have you been kissed yet, Fili? Have you had a sweetheart?”_

“ _Not- not been kissed. Not for real, not for - nngh – just f-fucking, nothing real-”_

“ _So innocent to love. What if we filled you up with another toy with that one, hm? Think you could take it?”_

“ _G-god, no, I-I...”_

“ _Shh, baby, it's alright. You're far too close anyways, I can tell. You're on the brink. You feel that warmth in your tummy?”_

“ _Y-y-yes... s-sir... a-_ ah- _**fuck**!”_

_The loud keen echoes through the bare room._

“ _Good boy... good_ boy _... look at you, red in the face...”_

“ _S-sir...”_

“ _You are so pretty when you cum, did you know that? The camera knows now, mm. How did that feel?”_

“ _Good... s-so good...”_

“ _Ah-ah, don't take it out. Keep the toy inside you.”_

“ _B-but, sir! It's-!”_

“ _Shush, pet, I know. You found your sweetest spot. That's why you came so fast. Keep it there, and don't you dare move it.”_

“ _P-please, it- i-it's still_ on _. I-I can't do it, let me take it out-”_

“ _If you do, I'll take back my money and put this video on the internet for everyone to see.”_

“ _Y-you wouldn't **dare** -!”_

“ _Test me and you will find out exactly what I do and do not dare. Don't touch it, Fili, do you understand me or not?”_

“ _I-it hurts!”_

“ _Good thing too, it's the best kind of pleasure, don't you agree?”_

“ _It's too much-!”_

“ _Oh my, are those tears that I see? Are you really going to start crying for me? This is so lovely. You really are just perfect.”_

“ _It's r-rubbing my insides too hard! T-turn it down, please!”_

“ _You're crying now. Mm, you really are just a sweetie.”_

“ _Please...! I-I'm not playing, i-it hurts so bad! I don't like i-it anymore, t-take it out!”_

“ _Oh yes, keep begging. Sounds so pretty, so nice.”_

“ _Please! I-I don't care, take back the money! Take it! Just- just- let me go! **Let me go!**_ ”

 

///

 

Fili gasped as his eyes bolted open, his chest heaving for air. He sat up rapidly, a slick and cold sweat chilling his brow and shoulders. He clenched his jaw and clutched his arms, and only then did he realize with a dawning horror that he was trembling. He sat frozen on the spot, eyes wide in his terror and ears roaring in the icy silence.

The shrill ring of his phone made him jump, his heart pounding hard and fast in his chest. He hastily reached for it, clammy fingers desperately reaching to answer it.

“H-hello?” He stuttered in a raspy voice, hard with disuse.

“ _Hey, jackass, it's me. I never got the money you said you sent me, and I seriously need gas for my car. When do you think you're gonna actually get that to me?”_

Fili's shoulders slumped. “Sorry, Kili, I forgot. I'll send it first thing in the morning, okay?”

“ _It's past 'first thing in the morning'. Have you been drinking or something?”_

Blinking hard, Fili turned quickly to his clock.

“Oh... would you look at that.”

It was nearly ten.

“ _Fi, if you can't get it to me, it's fine, I just really wish you would tell me before I have to go to work. I don't know if anyone is going to be able to give me a ride, and I don't want to be late.”_

Fili opened his mouth to immediately offer to give him a lift, but in a split second, a much better idea came to his mind. “Screw that. We're going to Bard's house.”

“ _Wait, wha-? I've got work!”_

“Call in sick. I need a bit of a break, anyways.”

“ _Fine... can you pick me up?”_

Fili licked to wet his chapped lips. “Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen.”

 

//

 

“So what are we learning today?” Kili asked brightly as he slid into the passenger seat of Fili's car. “Bit surprised I don't see that backpack of yours.”

“Nah, we're taking a bit of a break.” Fili said with his easy grin. He flicked the radio to a different station before setting to drive out of the windy neighborhood Kili lived in, and he went on, “Bard and I hang out all the time anyways, and I think he's got some new game he's been dying to break open. Are you into Call of Duty?”

“Um, I guess? I've never really played it.”

“In that case, he'll definitely wanna show it to you.”

There was a short pause, before Kili began to press, “Are you _sure_ you're not gonna teach me anything today? Anything at all?”

Fili's eyebrow raised as he looked to Kili. “You really want to learn something that badly?”

“Might as well,” Kili said smugly. “Sooner we get the lessons over, the sooner I can actually begin, right?”

Fili smirked. “You sure you're not just saying that to see my dick again?”

Kili blushed so hard it made Fili snicker, and the younger protested, “Of course not, don't be stupid! It's not like that, you know what I meant!”

“Chill, I was just kidding!” Fili sniggered. “Christ, your face lit up like a light bulb, what are you so embarrassed about?”

“Nothing! For fuck's sake, quit it.” Kili whined, slouching in his seat. “You're such a prick.”

“And you're a little bitch.” Fili crackled. “Calm down already.”

Kili rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the window. Fili leaned closer to elbow him playfully, but suddenly frowned. “Wait... You weren't... _smoking_ , were you?”

Kili startled. “'Course I wasn't, who do you think I am?”

“You're lying to me,” Fili exclaimed. “Holy fucking shit, where does a kid your age get cigarettes anyways?”

“I wasn't smoking!” Kili rubbed at his hands, but the guilt shone through. “Why do you care?”

“Because it's illegal and it's a serious health hazard and _fuck_ , who gave those to you? I need to go wring their necks!” Fili groaned. “You're only young once, Kili, don't go trashing your life before it begins.”

“It's just a social thing, it's not like I'm hooked.” Kili sulked.

“Yeah right. How often do you smoke?”

“Wha-? I don't know, maybe once a week or something? It's not that big a deal!”

Fili sighed. “Well, it could be worse. That explains why I didn't notice until now. I only met you, what, nine days ago?”

“How the hell am I to know? And besides, don't scold me like you've never tried it before.”

“How the hell did this suddenly turn to me?” Fili gaped. “Fuck, I was just trying to be the responsible adult.”

“Psh, for once.”

“Dude-”

“Admit it.”

“Fine,” Fili scoffed. “Once. _Once._ I smoked half a cigarette when I was, like, fourteen.”

“Someone pressure you into it?”

“Nah, the daughter of one of my older friends left her purse when she spent the night, and I got a little curious.”

“You went through her purse?” Kili scowled. “Oh yeah, way to be the responsible adult.”

“I was in ninth grade!” Fili groaned. “I was under some stress, I was allowed to be a bit stupid.”

“Well, who's to say I'm not under a bit of stress?” Kili mumbled. “Maybe I'm allowed to be stupid, too.”

Fili frowned and glimpsed over to him. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

“No.”

“Ki, I'm serious, if there's something edging you to the point of doing something dangerous to yourself, I really want to know about it and see if I can help you out.” Fili went on worriedly. “I get it if you don't want your parents to know, but you can tell me anything. You know that, right?”

“... Right. I know.” He sighed. “And thanks.”

“Sure, any time.”

The silence that followed was a little more uncomfortable than the previous one. Kili sat staring out the window, and Fili focused on the road ahead and occasionally switched radio stations.

“I like the taste, okay?”

Kili's dead words broke the silence in half, and Fili blinked and looked over to him. “What?”

“The taste,” Kili repeated. “Of cigarettes. Tastes good, okay? That's why I like it. That, and it calms me down.”

“... ever tried black coffee? It's about the same.”

“Guess I'll have to try it.”

“Ask Bard,” Fili suggested. “His coffee is shite, it literally tastes like tobacco. Maybe you'll like it.”

Aware that Fili had turned into a quaint neighborhood, Kili began looking around a little. “I've known Bard for two years and I've never even been to his house.”

“We went to college together,” Fili explained. “I used to come here all the time.”

“College? Isn't he, like, forty?”

Fili chuckled. “Don't let him hear you say that. He's only thirty-three, now come on.” He yanked the key from the ignition. “Let's go.”

Bard lived in the middle of an incredibly windy neighborhood in a place called Lakeview. The moment they had stepped into the small, yet surprisingly well-kept house, Fili was greeted by an enormous hug from a little girl that Kili could only place as Bard's daughter. He only stared as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, and she squeaked in delight when Fili scooped her straight into the air and spun her in a circle.

“Fi!” She squealed as she clutched his shoulders. “I knew you'd come!”

“'Course I did!” He laughed out as he set her back down again. “Wouldn't miss the chance to see my best girl and her old man, now, would I?”

“Well, it's great to see you, too.” Bard mused dryly as he walked up to them. He gave Kili a quick grin of acknowledgment, just enough for Kili to know that he was welcomed.

“Hungry?” Bard noted to Fili as Tilda clung to his arm happily.

“I just ate, but I bet Kili would love something.” Fili said sweetly, pushing him by the shoulders until Kili was awkwardly standing in between his boss and his coworker. He stared, pale.

Luckily, Tilda intervened and grabbed his wrist. “He'll have some of the currant I just made.” She looked up to him importantly. “It's _delicious_ on toast.”

“Yeah?” Kili grinned uneasily. He had never been good with kids.

“I'll be right back.” Fili commented, turning away. “Feel free and show 'im Ghosts while you're at it, I know he's dying to play it.”

Kili shot him a death glare, which was only returned by a flash of a thumbs-up.

Tilda ushered him to the little kitchen across the home, telling all about the details of her and her brother's blackberry-picking adventure just the night before. Kili tried to listen, he really did, but she was speaking so fast and her excitement caused her words to tumble together.

Tilda set up shop by pushing a chair to the counter and reaching for the little jar of the thick black stuff, and a loaf of bread from the corner. Kili looked up nervously to Bard, crossing his arms to try and regain a little lost self-confidence.

“So, um,” He began meekly. “How's work?”

Bard sighed. “Can't complain-” - however his tone was nothing but - “What about you?”

“I quit in two weeks.” Kili looked away, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Oh,” Bard's lips quirked. “Found a better alternative, I take?”

“Fili pays me more,” Kili automatically sputtered out.

Bard shrugged nonchalantly. “Wasn't judging, I sorta thought you'd like it, anyways.”

“-besides- wait. What?” Kili's eyes bulged. “You _knew_ I'd like it?”

“Well, duh, it's a cool gig.” Bard rolled his eyes yet again. Kili grumbled, but let him go on.

“Besides, if I didn't have my girls, I'd probably go back myself.”

“ _Back?_ ”

“Again, duh? How do you think I knew so much about it?” Bard folded his arms. Kili realized quite suddenly that Bard's arm-crossing was much more intimidating than his, so he lowered his arms sheepishly.

“I-I, um... never thought about it like that...”

“Sweetie, please.” Bard's smirk deepened. “Durin's Bordello is fairly well-known to any homosexual within a two-hundred mile radius of here. Know why?”

Kili gulped.

“It's because they're the best at what they do.” Bard said simply. “They're the best, and they know it. They don't hold back. They started out somewhere in the middle of Nevada, and just expanded from there. Arizona, Ohio, Georgia, then-” He waved his hand. “-Massachusetts. They're fairly new here, actually. Did you know that? Fili and his uncle just moved here a few months ago.”

That certainly caught Kili's attention.

“He's,” He stammered. “got an uncle?”

“Oh yeah. The guy was born so rich, they say that girls were paying _him_ to be fucked.” His sealed his lips into a thin line for a brief moment. “I never liked him much. Greedy as hell, never had enough, know what I'm saying? We had a bit of a tiff a while back, not long after he moved here. Actually, he's got _two_ uncles, but no one really knows what happened to him-”

Bard went on, but Kili was paralyzed to words. He stood there, feet frozen in place and head reeling like a bunch of rusty gears.

Fili had an uncle? _Two_ uncles? Durin's Bordello was a big deal? Big enough to work successfully beneath the eyes and ears of the law for so long and in so many locations? Kili felt a lurch of tingling excitement in his stomach. Just what was he dragging himself into here?

He was numb even as he munched into the toast that Tilda had prepared. She turned to him with a sweet smile and asked, “Know that jellies write their newspapers about?”

He just about felt the color drain from his face. “What?”

“ _Currant_ events.” She crackled.

Kili turned slowly to Bard, who grinned. “She must get that from her mother.”

“She's six.” He croaked out. “She's not old enough to be telling bad jokes.”

“Speaking of a bad joke, where did Fili run off to, I wonder?” Bard hummed as he placed his plate in the sink.

“Think he went upstairs.”

“Mm. Watch Tilda for a minute, will you?”

“Fine.” Kili didn't look up as he finished the last of his toast.

“Kee,” Tilda began in shushed whisper.

“If it's another joke-”

“It's not.” She giggled. “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to see my room!”

“Maybe later.” Kili got to his feet awkwardly, trying to ignore the pout that began to form on the little girl's face.

Kili searched his mind for a change in subject, and found that he couldn't help but ask, “Do you know what Fili does for work?”

“Think he's some sort of therapist or something.” Tilda shrugged aimlessly.

Kili blinked. “What makes you say that?”

“Pa says he helps people be happy again.”

“Oh.” Kili paled.

“What about you?” She asked with a pretty batter of eyelashes. “You still work with my daddy, right?”

“Not for long.”

“Too bad.” She chortled. “He said he was just about to get a promotion.”

“He's been saying that for years.” Kili's gaze lingered in the direction Bard had left. He absently padded to the base of the stairs and looked up, Tilda following at his heels.

What was taking them so long?

“Don't go up there,” Tilda ordered in a hushed, excited whisper. “Da doesn't let us go up there when he and Fili are.”

Kili's stomach twisted. “Why?” He asked weakly, suddenly feeling a bit sick.

“Dunno.” She shrugged before walking back off to the kitchen. “I don't ask."

Kili swallowed as he set one foot at the first step of the stairs. It was totally ridiculous for them to be taking this long if Bard was just _checking on_ Fili.

Another step, followed by a tiny creak. Kili winced.

As he slowly made his way up the stairs, he kept his ears strained for any tiny noise from upstairs, but any sound was drowned away from Tilda's singing from the kitchen. He pressed his hand against the wall, waiting with his heart pounding for a faint vibration.

_This is stupid, this is so stupid. So what if they're alone together? So what if they might be..._ he swallowed hard.  _… together?_

Suddenly, anger flashed in his eyes. The thought of Fili's hand on someone else's cock, those eyes glinting deviously at someone else's antics, his mouth kissing someone else's bare skin-

Kili growled and ran up the rest of the stairs. There was one door to the right that was shut, the rest were open to reveal vacant rooms. Kili ground his teeth together as he gripped the door handle, and pulled it open without a second thought.

Whatever sick imagination festering in Kili's mind was immediately erased from his memory as he stood there, frozen in the doorway.

Light from the hallway flooded into the dark room, and his eyes fixed on the two figures on the bed. Bard was sitting at the edge of the mattress, one hand resting upon Fili's shoulder- and _Fili-_ Fili was laying on his stomach, arms folded beneath his head, face entirely shielded from view. He looked absolutely miserable.

Bard was speaking to him quietly, too quietly for Kili to hear, but his words were so very gentle that it was all Kili could do to stay, dumbstruck in place.

But then, before Kili could move, Bard's head turned up towards him and his eyes narrowed in the slightest. Kili quickly shut the door and spun around, heart racing.

What was that? What had they been doing? Was Fili sick?

He hurried down the stairs, ignoring Tilda's huffed, ' _I told you so_ ,' and walked briskly to the kitchen. It wasn't long before Bard returned, a faint frown upon his face as he found Kili.

“Kili-”

“What's wrong with him?” Kili stammered out. “Is he okay?”

“Fili's fine, calm down.” Bard sighed, rolling his eyes. “Just tired. Surely you must have noticed.”

Kili blinked, dumbstruck. He hadn't.

“Poor boy looks like he didn't get a wink of sleep all night.” Bard shrugged. “Anyways, what do you want for lunch?”

The rest of the day passed too quickly for Kili's liking. Fili had appeared back downstairs just an hour or two later, and set to teaching Tilda how to braid beads into her hair as Kili struggled through Bard's new video game, Bard giving the most unhelpful pointers as he attempted showing him how to play.

“There's gotta be a way to turn off friendly fire, this is bullshit! I keep wiping out half my team!”

“Whoever you see on the map, kill.” Fili explained, not looking up from weaving a decorative metal bead into a tiny lock of Tilda's hair. “Not too difficult of a concept, hon.”

“Fuck off,” Kili grumbled, thumbs mashing at all the buttons he could reach in an attempt to do _anything_.

Dinner was Mexican takeaway, much to Fili's excitement. Tilda was put to bed at eight, soon before Bard's eldest, a lean girl of sixteen, returned home from volleyball practice. She gave Fili and Kili a tired smile and a nod and her father a brief hug before slipping upstairs to her room.

It was about ten when Kili let the first wide yawn stretch. He rubbed his bleary eyes and hopelessly handed Bard the controller.

Fili rose to his feet and stretched his arms. “I'll show Kili to his room.”

Kili jerked. “Wait, what? I'm not tired.”

“Sure y'aren't.” Fili said with an easy grin. “Come on, let me at least show you.”

_I already know where it is,_ Kili nearly spoke, but froze last second. Bard looked up at him rather curiously, as if wondering whether or not Kili would admit to have seeing Fili upstairs.

“Okay.” Kili finalized stupidly. He stood, wincing as the stiff joints of his knees and ankles protested at the movement.

“It's gonna be great, I'm totally making pancakes tomorrow.” Fili was babbling to Kili as he trekked up to the bedroom. “Mine are the best, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Kili only hummed, the fog of sleep in his mind too thick for any hope of a response.

Fili swung open the door to the room and announced, “I'll take the floor, you can have the bed.”

“No, I'll sleep on the floor.”

“No you're not.” Fili sang, prying off a pillow and two blankets from the bed. With a neat _swish_ , he laid the plumpest blanket on the hard carpet beneath, tossed the pillow at one end, and the blanket besides that in a great lump.

It was all quite unceremonious.

Kili lunged for the makeshift bed and promptly sat down upon it, leaning back on his arms.

“Mine,” He stated simply.

“Christ, kid, you're gonna give me whiplash.” Fili chortled. “Fine, if you want the damn floor all on your lonesome, by all means.”

_Who says I want it to myself?_

Kili's eyes followed Fili as he sauntered to the walk-in closet, humming a cheerful tune as his hips swayed. Kili watched.

“Here y'are.”

Kili barely had time to react to catch the pale gray sweatshirt that Fili threw to him. He fumbled with the thin fabric and eyed him wearily. “What?”

“It gets cold at night.” Fili grinned crookedly. “Best not to catch chill, don't you agree?”

Kili yanked off his own shirt, trying his damnest not to look up at Fili as he tugged on the shirt. It was far too large and the sleeves hid his hands, but it was warm and smelled good.

“How's it fit?”

Fili had crossed the room with a pair of Iron Man sweatpants, and he lowered himself to the edge of the bed.

Kili looked up. “I'm drowning in it.”

“You're adorable.”

Kili sighed and shifted awkwardly to slide off his jeans. He pushed his discarded clothes to the other end of the room and took the blanket to cover his naked legs. He closed his eyes for only a brief moment, and when he opened them, he gazed to watch as Fili slid off his shirt and pants.

Kili had never seen Fili shirtless, he realized at that moment. The bastard had turned, so he could only see the ridges and curves of his back, but it was more than enough for him. His eyes fixed solely at the small of his back, elegant with a deep dip.

The lights flipped off a moment later and Kili huddled up beneath the blanket and screwed his eyes shut. The room was completely pitch-black. Faint colors swirled across his blind vision. His head throbbed once so he opened his eyes again. He tried to make out the faintest shape of anything, but it was far too dark. The hallway light was off as well, and he couldn't see the outline of even the door.

He craned his head and his neck cracked. He popped his knuckles. He snapped his jaw.

“For the love of _Christ_ -”

“Sorry.” He apologized quickly.

He tried again to get to sleep, but to no avail. He picked at the tight curls of carpet beneath the plush blanket with his thumbnail.

“Go to sleep, Ki.”

“I'm trying.” Kili huffed.

“Scared of the dark?”

Kili sighed. “No, asshole.”

“You were barely conscious a minute ago. What happened?”

“Emergency energy drive?”

“Seems legit. Turn it off so you can rest.”

“It's got a will of its own.”

Fili's normally husky voice turned a little deeper with his drowsiness. “Count down from one hundred.'

So Kili did. He mouthed the numbers silently, and by the time he reached sixty-four, he was convinced that Fili had fallen back asleep, but when he whispered, “-two, one.” there was a faint groan.

“Do it again.”

“I'll do it a million times and nothing will change. What do you do to fall asleep?”

“I imagine... well, I imagine falling asleep. I imagine being curled up under the biggest, comfiest blanket in the whole planet, tucked away in a warm, big bed with the AC on _just_ right, and someone in bed with me, holding my hand or stroking my hair, speaking softly, telling me to sleep... to just fall asleep...”

“That was pretty poetic.”

“Works.” He replied sleepily. “Try it.”

Kili snuggled up with his blanket. He buried one side of his head into the plush of the pillow and imagined himself stored nice and cozy away, far away, far from mum and dad and work and school and just  _home_ . His fingertip curled just slightly and he could almost feel the warmth of another's hand right beside his. He reached but felt nothing.

He tried again.

He let his mind to go white, his thoughts dissolve, his worries no more.

“Sleep, honey.”

There it was. Oh hell, it worked. It was actually working!

“Just go to sleep... that's it...”

Wait.

Kili opened his eyes and glared. “Shut the fuck up.”

“Sorry, thought it might help.”

“It's not working and now I have a headache.”

“No fun. Why don't you come up here and we can try it again?”

Kili startled and his head turned. “What did you say?”

“Come up here.” Fili repeated. “I don't want you sleeping through pancakes tomorrow, they're best fresh. Come 'ere.”

Numb and exhausted, Kili hauled himself to his feet. He clutched his blanket between his fists and padded towards the bed. Fili sat up and moved over for Kili, who uneasily laid down at the far end.

“Not too far, you'll flop off.”

Kili groaned and moved closer.

“There we go. Close your eyes now.”

Kili wanted to scorn, but he was too tired. He closed his eyes.

There was a gentle hand to the top of his head, warm and big. Even without moving, it lulled the throb from his head. “Calm now, sweetie... clear that head of yours, no silly thoughts.”

Kili nodded the tiniest fraction.

“Don't think about tomorrow, don't think about today.” Fili went on in that soothing voice of his. “Think of somewhere nice. Somewhere quiet.”

It was working. Kili's shoulders grew loose, his arms and legs resting comfortably against the soft mattress beneath.

“What do you see, Ki?”

  
“Stars.”

“That sounds nice. A lot?”

“A shit ton.” He murmured. “They're covering the sky.”

He could hear the smile forming on Fili's face.

“Sleep, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much action here, I know, but definitely more development.
> 
> Prepare for morning goodies!


	3. Chapter 3

Kili woke up hard.

He moaned in complete despair and buried his face into the crook of his elbow.

Damn his stupid hormonal teenage body.

He laid still for what felt to be several minutes, listening with strained ears to the sound of Fili's soft, rhythmic breathing. He certainly seemed to be asleep, but then again, Kili could never be sure when it came to him.

He inched a little closer to the edge of the bed uneasily, finding the weight of Fili's arm draped across his side. He never knew that an unconscious act as subtle as this would feel so good.

He crushed his eyes shut tightly and shoved his hand between his legs.

He hadn't had an issue with his morning predicaments in a long while. In past occasions, he would just glare at his dick and think gruesome thoughts until it cowered away. But now was different, far too different. This wasn't a dull flicker, familiar and boring, this was... fuck, this was way different.

He felt _hot_ , all over, inside and out. Almost as if he was burning from fever, but not a fever he would want to sweat out. Somewhere in his mind, he knew what he wanted. He sighed in disappointment and began the tedious task of jerking himself off.

It was enough to bring him to his end, he could certainly feel it, but he knew it wouldn't be enough to bring him the hot fuzzies that erupted though his stomach and groin whenever Fili did it.

He panted quietly, trying his best to imagine Fili's own hand on his cock. Fili's hand, huge and hot with talented finger that knew exactly where to twist and to curve and to tug and to rub. It was an art that Kili had no hope of ever repeating to himself.

“Little bastard,” Came a soft hum. “You should have woken me.”

Oh, fuck.

Fucking hell.

This sort of shit was _not_ supposed to happen outside of porn!

He swore loudly, his voice slicing through the silence of the room. His hand gripped his dick tightly, almost as if he squeezed it hard enough it might just disappear into thin air.

Maybe if he could cut off the blood circulation quick enough, he could just-

“Let me help.” Fili's voice was rough with sleep, so dozy and sleepy and so incredibly lovely that Kili found himself unable to move, even as Fili's thumbs carefully hooked his briefs and tugged them down just far enough to gently take his rigid erection into his hand.

Kili flinched inwardly and gripped his wrist so tightly as he slowly jerked him off that he was sure Fili would scold him, but he didn't say anything. It didn't matter how many times Fili has touched his cock – it felt like the first time all over again. Kili's other arm clutched his opposite forearm and it was all he could do to just clamp his eyelids shut and wait for Fili to stop.

But he didn't. Oh no, in fact, when he realized that Kili hadn't even so much as whimpered n the pleasure that he was seeking, he shifted a little closer until his hips rested against the curve of Kili's arse. Kili could sense that stupid crooked grin of him begin to form, and he nervously pressed his rear just a tad bit closer against his groin.

“Kili,” Fili murmured as the comfortable rhythm began to form. “Wanna know something?”

“What?” Kili gasped, his nails digging into Fili's wrists just a tad further.

“You're my favorite trainee.”

Kili choked when he felt Fili's teeth, those damnable milky pearls latch onto the shell of his ear, gentle but simultaneously a lovely command.

A small wavering groan slipped his lips. “W-why?”

“Couldn't say if I wanted to.” Fili's voice grew hoarser. It suited him. Kili shivered.

“'Cause I swallow?” Kili asked breathlessly.

That made Fili laugh, a soft and playful little thing, and he hummed contently as he laid his head upon Kili's shoulder.

“Maybe it's 'cause you make the bad dreams go away.”

Kili tried to scowl, or scoff, or scorn, anything, but whatever he attempted was long-lost into the restrained loud gasp he gave as his cock twitched and swelled and spilled, and the haze that coated his mind turned everything white.

Including Fili's hand.

Which he wiped on the bedsheets, sniggering, “Bard's gonna kill us.”

Kili wanted nothing more than to just curl up and snooze away the fog in his thick skull, to shove Fili's arm back where it belonged, draped over his waist like earlier, but there was one slight issue.

He could feel Fili's goddamn hard-on prodding at the small of his back.

“Now who's the bastard?” Kili pulled himself into an upright position, eyes narrowed mischievously. Despite himself, looking down at Fili gave his tummy jitters.

Fili was propped up on one elbow, hair completely tangled but still managing to retain its form. The lay grin on his face could only be described as dopey. Those damned Iron Man sweatpants were all wrinkled and jumbled around his ankles and baggy around the knees, but it was just so... so...

Well, it was so Fili.

“Must run in the family. Help me out, beautiful?”

Kili's cheeks went so red he thought for sure they had caught fire. He sputtered indignantly, unable to form more than just a few syllables before eventually, “U-um-um, oka-ay.”

Kili watched huge-eyed as Fili shot him a grin and began to slide off those ridiculous pajama pants, and the red briefs with them, leaving Kili just enough room to work.

“Y-you, um-” Kili rushed out. “You want my hand or my mouth?”

“If I wanted a hand, I'd use my own.” Fili smirked.

“So not only you're a bastard, you're an inconsiderate one.” Kili grumbled and dropped to his knees. He crawled downwards a bit, licking his lips anxiously.

“Now's an odd time to get nervous.” Fili chuckled, but it was short and he looked to him curiously. “You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable. I know it's a weird scenario and all-”

“What do you think I am, some sort of blushing virgin?” Kili muttered.

“Yes?”

“Asshole,” Kili swatted his thigh none too gently. Fili yelped. “Oi! Keep that up and you won't have anything to work with.”

“Thought some men liked being hit.” Kili snorted, lowering himself to one side of Fili's legs.

“Spanked, aye, perhaps, but not like _that_.” Fili groused. “New lesson plan, remind me when we get home.”

“So you'd like it better it I hit your arse?” Kili asked smugly.

The corner of Fili's lips curled into a grimace. “No, thanks. But I appreciate the notion.”

“It doesn't take me a notion to want to smack you.”

“Love you too.”

Any feigned malice in Fili's voice was replaced with his happy sigh, and he leaned his head back to the pillow as Kili slowly slid his cock into his mouth. His eyelids fell to half mast as he worked, moving his head up and down in shallow movements. He never took in more than a single inch or two, marveling at even the tiniest of reactions he could draw forth from Fili.

A soft suck at the tip of the head of his cock made the muscles of his abdomens ripple. Add a teasing swirl of his tongue to the slit had Fili's hands in his hair. Kili decided that he quite liked that sensation, so he continued the clockwise motion of his tongue as he added in his hands.  
It was a grab bag, really.

His options were his tongue, his throat, and his hands. He could do anything he chose, mix and match to his liking, testing the waters. He remembered once Fili mentioned that most clients will have a favorite pattern, whether they specify it or otherwise. The real trick was to feel and to watch.

_'I had a tongue piercing for a while,'_ Kili remembered Fili mentioning one day, _'I forgot to take it out one day, and ended up giving one of our long-time clients head.'_

_'How bad did it hurt?'_ Kili had asked, mortified.

Fili had smirked. _'He came to me a few months later and confessed that ever since then, he's only been able to cum when he's getting head from someone with their tongue pierced. Lesson of the day; even if it is just routine, don't be afraid to throw in something new once in a while, just be confident about it. If he backs up and asks, “what the fuck are you doing?” just tell him to shut up and go with it. More likely than not, clients will be up for trying new things.'_

Kili flickered his gaze upward a bit. He kept his right hand busy at the hot shaft of Fili's cock in his palm, aimlessly brushing his lips against the head. Fili's eyes were closed, but not screwed shut in the way that Kili had secretly hoped.

“Is this... weird for you?” Kili whispered, his voice dropped down to a mere breath.

Fili's eyes slowly opened, his head tilting as he smiled drowsily to him. “How do you mean?”

“You're not even looking at me.” Kili urged. “You're making me feel dirty.”

“Get used to it. Most customers aren't exactly proud of what they're spending their money for.”

“You suck.” Kili muttered, his shoulders slumping by a fraction.

“Part of the job description.” Fili winked.

A faint rustling sound from downstairs turned Kili's spine to ice. He froze on the spot, his hand gripped a tad too tightly around Fili's dick.

“Ow,” Fili winced. “Calm down, it's probably just Bard.”

“Do you think he heard us?” Kili hissed.

Fili blinked. “I highly doubt it.”

“Oh my god, but what if he did? What if we were too loud?”

“Look, Ki, it's one thing to be an absolute cock-tease, but now you're just killin' me.” Fili huffed as he removed Kili's still hand from his dick. “Stroke it or leave it, make up your mind.”

“Oh, gods,” Kili bemoaned, covering his mouth with his hands. “What if he heard us?”

Fili couldn't be bothered. He only smiled lopsidedly to Kili as he worked fast at his cock. Kili peeked between the gaps of his fingers and just about nearly squeaked. “Bastard! Have some decency to wait until I leave the room, why don't you?”

“It's easier when you're here.” Fili's eyes hooded every so slightly, the pink of his tongue flashing as he swiped his bottom lip.

Kili fumbled over his hands and feet to pry himself from the bed, locating his jeans and quickly tugging them on. He left only enough time for Fili to cheekily call out, “Love you!” before he ducked from the room.

Kili hated mornings for one particular reason – his damn hair was a demon straight from hell which absolutely refused to cooperate with him. As he stumbled his way down the stairs, he did his best to comb through the mangled locks with his fingertips. He winced as he pulled too hard, and he swore and resorted to cramming it all behind and hoping it looked half-decent.

Bard was sitting at the kitchen table with his ankles crossed, a mug of steaming coffee in one hand and newspaper in the other. He looked up when Kili walked in.

“Reading the news?” Kili greeted coyly. “You must be fifteen years older than I thought you were.”

“Did you have fun last night?” Bard returned in jest, his eyes glinting.

“For your information,” Kili began crossly, folding his arms in front of his chest, “we did nothing of the sort last night.”

“Right.” Bard took a mockingly-dainty sip of his coffee. “So I'll just take it as coincidence that Fili agreed to _'show you'_ where the room was, and then ended up spending the rest of the night there.”

“He was tired!” Kili protested.

“Mm.” Bard hummed. “Now that I'll agree with. Still sleeping, is he?”

“No, he's actually jerking off.” Kili opened the refrigerator and took himself the container of orange juice.

“Very funny. But we should probably wake him before ten.”

Kili poured himself a glass of the juice before putting it back into the fridge before leaning against the counter and taking a sip.

“So a black arrow but no bow?”

Bard looked up curiously. “Pardon?”

“On your arm,” Kili clarified. “Your tattoo.”

“Ah.” Bard took a glimpse to his right forearm. “Yes.”

“How old is it?”  
“Mm... about a year and a half ago. Shortly after my wife...” His gaze broke away and his lips sealed a straight line. “After she went away.”

“She left you?” Kili asked, dumbstruck.

“In a sense.” Bard said grimly. “Cancer took her from us.”

“Oh, Christ.” Kili said weakly, lowering his glass. “'m sorry, Bard, I shouldn't have pried-”

“It's fine.” He responded shortly. “Don't apologize.”

Light rapid thumping from the stairs announced that Fili had finally decided to come down, and he gave a cheery, “Morning, all!” as he appeared in the room.

“Good mornin', sunshine.” Bard said, so smugly that Kili wanted to glare.

Fili looked to Kili and grinned wide and proud, practically shouting out gleefully, _'You nearly blew me five minutes ago!_ _Remember?_ '

“Gents!” He exclaimed instead, laying both hands upon the table, “I have the most spectacular idea!”

“These are usually fairly dangerous.” Bard stirred his coffee absently.

“Agatha's is having a gloriously extended happy hour this evenin' at four,” Fili said, beaming in joy. “We should go!”

Bard paused. “I'm in.”

“What about you, Kee?”

To Kili's surprise, Fili turned to him.

“Um,” He stammered. “Agatha's- that's- that's a bar.”

“Yes,” Fili agreed slowly. “So?”

“I-I can't go into a bloody bar! I'm not old enough!”

Kili froze.

Wait.

Would they actually let him come? Let him get a tequila or a whiskey? A real bottle of beer? Did they have a fake ID up and ready for him?

“Well obviously I'm not gonna let you get anything alcoholic, you're just gonna stick to soda.”

Fantasy denied.

Kili slumped in his seat. “Gee, thanks, a _virgin Sprite_. What a blast.”

“A virgin for the virgin!” Fili crackled and playfully smacked the back of his head. “You'll fit right in.”

As it were, Tilda chose that exact moment to come padding into the kitchen, clad in her sleeping gown, blinking drowsily up to her father. “What's a virgin, papa?”

“It's someone who hasn't had sex, dear.” Fili responded sweetly.

“Oh.”

“For fuck's sake,” Kili rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Bard's lip twitched menacingly towards Fili, eyes narrow.

Fili caught his glance and his eyes went wide in faux-innocence. “What?” He exclaimed. “Did you want me to lie? Don't tell me you brought her up learning about the storks!”

“What storks?” Tilda asked, thoroughly confused.

“Oh, good. Faith restored.”

“Kili, does your mom know where you are?” Bard lounged against the counter, reaching for an apple from a nearby fruit bowl. “I don't feel like dealing with cops today.”

“Yeah, mum might be wondering where I am by now.”

Kili's stomach lurched at the word _might_.

“I'll-” he croaked. “I'll call her real quick.”

Bard seemed too busy inspecting his nails to even respond.

Messages flooded into his inbox in a rush. They were all from his mother.

_> What do you want for dinner_

_> what do u want for dinner kili_

_> im going out. get your own food_

_> ok fine dont answer me_

Kili swallowed nervously as his trembling thumb scrolled down further.

_> kili were are u_

_> get home now_

_> get home now_

_> fine sleep on the damn streets_

Kili slowly turned his phone back off again.

“What did she say?”

He wasn't even sure who asked.

“She's... she's fine with it.”

“Brilliant.” Fili rubbed a hand through his short beard. “We have a few hours to kill... What's open this early?”

“The mall,” Bard put in.

“Lovely!” Fili clasped his hands together. “Kee, let's go shopping!”

\- - -

“Um, Fee? This is, uh... this is...”

The walls were hot red. The floor was black. The perfume in the air smelled like sex.

Men in tall high heels and booty shorts and way-short shirts that showed sparkly bellybutton rings littered the floor like tall plastic weeds.

“Amazing? Fantastic? Like Spencer's but better? Hot Topic's sexy cousin? Welcome to _Cherry on Top._ ” Fili announced, pushing him by his shoulders through the store. “This is where we will be doing roughly eighty percent of your shopping.”

“I feel sick.” Kili moaned.

“Here, hold this.” Fili immediately thrust four different shirts into his arms. Kili spluttered and struggled to catch them all. “And if you have to be sick, avoid the clothes.”

The stench in the air was giving Kili a pulsing headache.

He distracted himself by pawing through the shirts that Fili had shoved unto him. There was a short orange shirt with no sleeves, a white halter top with the word DOLL proudly imprinted onto it, a slick pastel flannel shirt with cuts in the back to show off the shoulder blades he _did not have_ , and lastly, a deep navy loose top.

Kili blinked and lifted up. “You're not so bad.”

“You're trying them all on, so they better be.” Fili called over his shoulder.

“I was talking to this- this- tunic thing.” Kili huffed. “What the hell is this?”

“A shirt, Kili, does it really matter? You'll look great in- wait what?” Fili snatched the shirt from his hand.

“Hey-!”

“That's not the one I meant to grab.” Fili muttered.

“I like it.” Kili hugged it close to his chest, pouting.

Fili watched him for a brief moment. “Pull a face like that and I'll buy you anything you want.”

Kili flushed and wiped the look off his face.

By the time Kili was finally ushered into a fitting room, both his and Fili's arms were filled with clothes.

“How many?” Droned the associate manning the changing rooms. He wore a deep v-neck tight neon green shirt with matching pants, with enough jewelry to make any retailer jealous.

“More than we can count.” Fili said sweetly.

  
The associate made a bubble with his gum and it popped, and he sighed. “Fine. Use number three.”

 

“Thanks, love.”

Fili steered Kili into the right direction. He shut the door once they were inside.

They were both inside.

“Uh.” Kili could already feel the color rising to his damn cheeks again.

“Go on,” Fili shooed him. “Don't let me keep you.”

“Fucking pervert.” Kili muttered to himself.

The first outfit was a total failure. Mostly because Kili couldn't match colors.

The second outfit was a total failure. Mostly because Kili couldn't match styles.

It was until after the third attempt did Fili interrupt hotly, “Let me try.”

Seven minutes later, Kili stood in front of the full-body mirror, facing himself for the first time since handing Fili the figurative ropes.

He was clad in a sleek black crop top that hung by his scrawny shoulders only by two thin straps. The fabric had an exotic design scribbled in a deep gray, so it was only visible when caught at the right light. The lower edges tickled against his stomach, flashing signs of pale flesh of his abdomen. Kili squirmed and tried to lower it a bit, but Fili hushes him quiet.

The shorts were low-waisted, which complimented the crop top nicely, and made of dark denim. The pockets were small – nearly nonexistent – but the belt suited the whole outfit really well.

Or at least it did in Kili's opinion.

“Wow,” He whispered, slowly splaying his arms out to see himself. “Wow.”

“See?” Fili spoke with a slight smirk. “Now that's how you match clothes.”

“This is... me...?”

Kili was dumbfounded. Sure, he looked like a girl. A total twink. But in that moment, that very second, he realized that maybe... maybe this was what he was made to do.

“Wanna wear it out?”

Kili nodded very timidly.

\- - -

“I just got a text from Bard. He wants us to meet him at the club.”

Kili startled from his tired trance.

They were both in Fili's car, a slick silver Impala LTZ (Kili guessed it was about a 2014), and Kili had been too preoccupied with staring at how slender and sleek his legs looked in his brand new outfit.

“Okay.” He cleared his throat and looked out the window to watch the scenery flash by.

The dark blue shirt was in his lap, and Kili couldn't help but dig his fingertips into its plush fabric. It felt so soft. He licked his lips.

That's it.

He had to try it on.

Kili unbuckled his seatbelt and before Fili could ask him what he was up to, he tugged the tiny top over and off his head. Then, he proceeded to slip his new favorite shirt on. By the time he was all sorted, he glanced up to Fili's grey gaze and found that he had been watching him through the rear-view mirror

The shirt was so terribly soft.

Kili closed his eyes and slowly leaned over until he was laying across the seats of the car. He snuggled up with his shirt – a very unmanly action, he knew, but fuck, it was so comfy.

Soft music played from the radio. Kili couldn't quite place who it was.

He laid his head upon his arms, leaning into the crook of his elbow.

Who knew that shopping could be so exhausting?  
  
Was this like what it was like to be a girl?

He didn't have much time to consider it, however, because soon enough, his vision faded and the music turned to silence.

The next thing he knew, he was being moved.

Carefully.

Slowly.

Almost...

… gently.

“Mm...” he moaned in distress as he was lifted from his oh-so-comfortable spot. Where was he again?

“Dad,” He mumbled into the shoulder of whoever was now carrying him. “Da', lemme the fuck go.”

There was a chuckle that seemed to radiate through the bigger body. “Not your dad, mate.”

Kili blinked open his eyes groggily, then he immediately groaned.

“Jesus Christ- put me down.”

Fili was carrying him – actually _carrying_ him like a little kid, with Kili's arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

“Alright, alright,” Fili laughed out, setting him down on his feet. Kili huffed.

“Look, Ki, don't be mad,” Fili pointed. “We're here. Look.”

Kili turned wearily, running a hand through his tangled hair. “This is... Agatha's?”

“Sure is.” Fili linked his fingers with Kili's with a massive grin. “C'mon, let's go get a drink.”

 

 

 


End file.
